


Blessed by the Crystal

by Dynamic_Kaleidoscope_sensei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Kaleidoscope_sensei/pseuds/Dynamic_Kaleidoscope_sensei
Summary: With the starscourge eliminated, the King of Light and Oracle have fulfilled their duties. As they lay to rest, another crystal has sought to bless the two once more. A new adventure awaits them both, reborn into a new realm.





	1. Prologue: A well deserved Reward

Looking down on from where he sat, he could see where he once stood along with his companions that day they left. If he stood there now, he would be able to see the sign placed below the throne: Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV. 114th and last king of the Lucian line. It was only proper for him to sit on the throne once more for this moment.

Sunlight shone through the windows, illuminating the once destroyed throne room. Soul-crystals floating through the air provided an ethereal atmosphere for the occasion: the reunion of two souls. If things had gone differently, if the Astrals did not bestow a great burden; their reunion would have been a happier occasion. Instead, it was a bittersweet feeling even in the afterlife.

It was a shame there couldn't be a larger reunion of friends and family, but that was how it should be. They made the sacrifices so that others may continue to walk forward with their lives. Still, they would have wanted to be here, if only to see the return of the rightful King. It did take 10 years to do so but they had not failed their duty.

A simple picture rested on the throne's armrest. It was the only thing he still held on to from the living world, taken just before his final fight. He wanted to share a precious memory with a special person. To his right was Lunafreya, dressed in the attire of the Oracle as she did in Altissa. She was happy and looking as radiant as she had ever been. She took the photo from him, studied the image and gave a small smile. No words needed to be exchange between the two to explain it. In this moment, a single look between them conveyed things words would have failed to say.

Most people would have taken with them a photo which contained as many of their family in it. If you were trying to be amusing, maybe something weird like a chocobo butt. For Noctis, it was a photo Lucis, or at least as much of it as possible. It was taken on top of Ravatogh and covered all the way to Leide. Even the edge of Insomia was visible if one looked closely in the distance. The whole land was illuminated by the sunrise making in the perfect picture for a postcard or a cellphone background, but that was not the reason why he choose it.

The picture represented his whole journey and growth as he traveled from one end of Lucis to the next. That time, the full implications of his responsibilities as King had yet to completely sink in and he was unaware of the sacrifice he had yet to perform. With his brothers at his side, Noctis had never felt more free and relaxed in his life. Driving, hunting, exploring, riding, fishing. He was free to do what he wanted. It made helping people easier as he it was his choice to do so and not just the responsibility of a prince. It was an adventure.

His only regret was the small time he was able to spend with Luna. Their first reunion was cut short by Leviathan, then Niflheim and ended tragically with her death. He reached out his hand to caress her cheek, contemplating that Luna would have loved the freedom the adventure would have granted. The look she gave him and leaning onto his hand, she indeed wished she could have done so. No more words needed to be exchanged as Noctis leaned forward as Luna reached out to hold his face. Lips met as they shared a kiss conveying the feelings they had not been able to do so alive.

Satisfied, both closed their eyes and prepared for the final rest.

_…_

_Hear…_

_Hear… Feel…_

_Hear… Feel… Think…_

_______________________________________

At first, Noctis was not even aware he had opened his eyes or even awoken. He was at a place both familiar yet different. There was an ethereal atmosphere and for a while, he had thought was inside the Crystal once more. Though his thoughts completely changed as he saw the sight of an enormous crystal before him. It felt different from the crystal he had once joined with.

_Hear… Feel… Think…_

Words, not heard but felt through his being, echoed.

_Chosen by the Light. Thy sacrifice was felt throughout the stars._

It was strange to be awoken just to be congratulated.

_For restoring the balance between Light and Darkness did thee save thy star._

Wait… was that what he did?

_For a great sacrifice, a blessing is to be given. Be free from thy burdens and may both walk once more in the light of the crystal._

Both? Noctis searched around him and was surprised to see Luna beside him. Still in her Oracle dress, she gave him a smile before reaching for him. She cupped his face kissed him as they had before they slept. Luna was suddenly enveloped in light and shot upwards and away from Noct. Before he could cry at her loss again, Noctis was starting to glow as well. His vision went bright and the last thing he remember were Luna's words before disappearing.

"We shall see each other again."


	2. Jewel of the Desert

**Somewhere in a Desert**  
  
_Luna… where….?_  
  
“Hey….”  
  
_Too loud…._  
  
“Hey you.”  
  
Blue eyes opened as Noctis finally woke up from his sleep. His mind still hazy as Noctis failed to remember where he was or what was happening. Noctis turned to the person who woke him up, which wasn’t that hard to identify as he was the only other person in the caravan.  
  
“You all right lad?” The person asked with some concern in his voice. He was dark-skinned with blond hair and a goatee and dressed in dark clothing. “You were moanin’ somethin’ fierce for a while there. Feelin’ the effects of the aether, I reckon.”  
  
More like the sunlight. Too bright even in the shade.  
  
“You’ll get used to it don’t worry.”  
  
It didn’t seem a conversation was necessary allowing Noctis to get his bearings. Last thing he remember was a… crystal? No… it was a vision of Luna not unlike after Altissa and Leviathan. Except she looked happier and her message hopeful. ‘We will see each other again’ were her words. Where would they see each other though?  
  
Noctis looked himself over and found himself in an attire he had never worn before. They were comfy though and, appropriately, in black. Pulling a strand of hair in front of his eyes showed his hair was still black as well. The back of his head felt the same meaning his hairstyle had managed to remain unchanged. His face was smooth so no beard either. His arms and hands looked normal, still two and five-fingered respectively. No signs of starscourge either based on his unblemished pale arms.  
  
A sigh of relief came from Noctis as he didn’t inadvertently bring along an apocalyptic virus. His posture was a bit more relaxed now but still seated with proper posture. Habits of royalty even in the unknown. Noctis tried to figure out where he had managed to end up. Based on the heat, sand and sweat, it felt a lot like Leide on the way to Hammerhead. At least his ride was moving but based on the vibration, it was animal-drawn instead of motorized. The suspension felt great though as he barely felt the tires move on the ground.  
  
A sudden gust of wind blew some sand into the carriage causing Noctis to reflexively cover his head. He gave pause as his hand brushed against his head… and felt something.  
  
“That’s… different?”  
  
But before he could further determine what he was feeling, a yell came from outside the carriage.  
  
“You there halt!” Orders which the driver of the carriage followed as it came to a stop.  
  
People, in what Noctis assumed was a uniform, came riding on chocobos. Noctis took comfort at least something familiar had shown up. There were some slight differences from the chocobos he used to ride but he would recognize a chocobo anyday. The uniformed men had apparently stopped the carriage for an inspection. The conversation, however, made it painfully obvious that it was just a pretense for extortion.  
  
Unfortunately, or fortunately, said extortion was interrupted when an arrow shot through carriage and embedded itself on the floor. Instinctively, Noctis summoned his weapons and was happy to note he still had access to that ability when a sword and shield materialized in his hands. They weren’t the usual Ultima and Zeidrich, and looked pretty basic in terms of weapons, but they would have to do. He would figure out what happen to his Arsenal later.  
  
“Amalj’aa Amalj’aa! To arms, to arms!”  
  
Noctis had no idea what an Amalj’aa was but they were pretty hard to miss. Black skinned, beastly looking and carrying weapons, they could mean only one thing to Noctis: Daemons. However a very contradicting detail was staring in the face; the sun was brightly blazing clearly showing it wasn’t night.  
  
Daemons or not, these Amalj’aa were threats especially as they continued to shoot arrows at the caravan. “Seven Hells… Consider this a warning! Now go-all of you.” One of the uniformed men instructed them. The caravan wasted no time and proceeded to get-the-hell out of there. Noctis was about to jump out and help fight of these daemons(?) but was stopped when someone called out to him.  
  
“Best be leavin’ the fight to them Brass Blades. Even if you help out of the goodness of your heart, it ain’t a guarantee they’ll be giving you a ride to where you be needin’ to go.”  
  
The words made Noctis hesitate but did have a point. Everything was an unknown right now and even if the gods had provided a way to travel, he had no idea where he was headed. Reluctantly, Noctis dispelled his weapons and went back to his seat. His posture was less relaxed know and more alert in case another came through. Only once they could no longer see the attack or any sign of the Amalj’aa did the other person speak up again.  
  
“Phew… that kind of excitement ain’t good for the heart. Thank the gods for sendin’ some beastmen to the rescue, eh? Hey, seein’ as we’ve still got a long ride ahead, you mind keepin’ me company till we arrive? Brendt’s the name, an’ peddlin’s me trade. An’ judgin’ by your unusual garments, I’ll wager you’re one of them new adventurers.”  
  
“Adventurers?” Noctis spoke up for the first time since arriving.  
  
“Not one then if you’re askin’ it. Good thin’ i didn’t wager any gil then! Could be mistaken for one lad with them weapons you carrying around. Goin’ whenever the wind blows, seekin’ fortune an’ glory - that’s the life of an adventurer! So long as you can avoid dyin’, I mean. Ain’t no secret that adventurin’s a risky business-these days especially.”  
  
“Those… Brass Blades? Were they a kind of adventurer group?” They left a bad impression on Noctis, which he hoped wasn’t an indication of general adventurer behavior.  
  
“Nah, those are supposed to be guards of Ul’dah an’ her interests. You still be careful ‘round them Brass Blades, lad. Bastards’ll have the shirt off your back if they fancy it. Like common bandits they are, only less honest.”  
  
At least they weren’t adventurers. This ‘adventurer’ was starting to sound like a possible method to gather some intel. Noctis supposedly looked like one and freedom to move around sounded like a good idea.  
  
“By the way,” Brendt interrupted Noctis’s thoughts. “Is this your first trip to Ul’dah?”  
  
Must have been very obvious with all the information Noctis didn’t know. No point in lying about it.  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“It is? Well then, let this journeyed itinerant tell you the ins an’ outs of you destination. Ul’dah’s ruled by the sultana in name, but as most folk know, the Syndicate holds all the real power. Them and their Monetarist cronies would happily get rid of Her Majesty altogether, but that won’t happen while she still commands the loyalty of the Royalists - an’ the Royalists are nothin’ if not loyal. These factions have long fought over power, throwin’ the weight of their wealth against each other, an’ hey show no sign of stoppin’. ‘Course the lizardmen-that’s the Amalj’aa- couldn’t care less about Ul’dahn politics. They have their own interests, see-an’ they ain’t afraid to use force to serve ‘em. They say war is a gift to peddlers-need breedin’ profit- an’ though it shames me to say it, I’m inclined to agree…”  
  
Noctis tried to keep up but there was bound to be some information that he missed while the man spoke lengthily. Where was Ignis and his perfectly understandable summaries when you needed him? This Ul’dah had royalty like Insomnia but didn’t have a united council. It ticked him off that these council actually wanted war, and for money of all things! Noctis didn’t know if that made them better or worse than Niflheim.  
  
“Ah, at long last. Behold Ul’dah, jewel of Thanalan, where folk turn sand into gold!”  
  
Looking out the caravan, Noctis had to admit it did look impressive even with the bleak landscape, which only caused the city to stand out more. The imposing walls further increased the similarity between Ul’dah and Insomnia. It developed a sense of nostalgia for Noctis.  
  
“That’s some view alright.”  
  
Noctis didn’t have to talk any further as Brendt continued waxing the features of Ul’dah.  
  
The caravan stopped a distance from the city, in line with other similar caravans. Various cargoes were being unloaded and looked over by similar uniformed Brass Blades. This looked to be the inspection point before the city. A shout from the driver signified that this was where any hitchhikers would leave lest they want to stay for bells waiting for their clearance. The distance didn’t seem too far to walk for Noctis and wisely chose to disembark.  
  
It was only outside the caravan did Noctis notice that they weren’t any wheels on them. They were instead supported by a balloon which explained a smooth ride despite the dirt roads. His earlier guess was correct as chocobos pulled the caravan.  
  
“You never did tell me your name, though.” Noctis realized he hadn’t introduced himself to the peddler. “Here’s an idea… become the sort of storied personage I can brag about havin’ met, an’ I’ll consider us square. ”  
  
It wasn’t like he choose to remain incognito but Brendt left before Noctis could say his name. If only the peddler knew what he had done, there would countless stories to tell. At least fifteen good ones came to mind right away.  
  
The blazing heat reminded Noctis he was still under the sun and needed to get away from the dessert. Noctis walked along the path and took his first steps into Ul’dah. The buildings, while no where close to those in Insomnia, were taller than he expected and appropriately majestic looking for a ‘jewel in the dessert’.  
  
“Oi, ‘venturer! Over here!”  
  
It took a while for Noctis to realize that it was him that was being called. Maybe he really did look like one of those adventurers. A man in blue attire with matching blue shades stood at the direction the call came from.  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Aye, I mean you. Fresh of the carriage, by any chance?” Barely one minute in the city and people could already tell. “Eh? How can I tell? Heh! Name’s Wymond. An’ my business is knowin’ every bugger else’s! Now then, what if I was to offer you some invaluable advice by way of welcome to our fair city? Free of charge, even- just this once, like.”  
  
Never turn down a free offer especially when you’re broke… but with constant vigilance first.  
  
“I would say what’s the catch then?” Noctis answered back, arms crossing together out of habit.  
  
The man didn’t seem offended by Noctis’s caution and was actually amused judging by his smirk.  
  
“A clean conscience perhaps? ‘Tis plain to anyone with eyes that you don’t know your way around here.” There was nothing Noctis could say to rebut that. “You’re certain to get mugged or worse if you go wanderin’ off down the nearest dark alley.”  
  
How dangerous could this place be if adventurers, supposed risk takers and glory seekers, still ran the risk of being in danger in a city? Noctis would most likely be capable of handling himself, though he wished he still had his team with him just in case.  
  
“So before you do anythin’ else, you’ll want to head over to the Quicksand, an’ speak with Momodi. She’s the master of the Adventurer’s Guild, an’ can set you on the right path.”  
  
Following his line of sight pointed to a door above a fountain flanked by two staircases. The banners hanging along the entrance emphasized the importance of the place. This city was definitely a royal city.  
  
“Just take those steps over yonder an’ pass through the double doors. You’ll find her inside… An’ that’s as much as you’re gettin’ for free. Good luck with the adventurin’, adventurer.”  
  
With that parting advice, Wymond went back to inspecting the gate. No doubt waiting for the next newcomer to arrive. As they used to say, if you want to get information about the area, go to the diner. In this case, this Adventurer’s Guild would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds himself in a new world and in a new settlement. As always, go to your local diner for information about the area.


	3. The Adventurer's Guild

It took a while but it dawned on Noctis that people here were slightly different. Not ‘different’ in a speak in an accent kind of way, which they also did, but a they couldn’t be human ‘different’. There were different kinds of beings walking about. Taller than average beings with ears pointed outwards. Tailed-beings who resembled humanoid cats, which Prompto would have enjoyed. People who Gladio wouldn’t look out of place with, if it weren’t for the exotic skin colors. The weirdest in Noctis’s opinion: the child-like creatures.  
  
It wasn’t hard to mistake them for actual children with their short stature and rotund builds. That was very much a wrong assumption as one of them flirted with one of the tailed waitresses like a dirty old man. It was very unchildlike behavior. He even had a baritone voice and facial hair!  
  
“Never seen different races before have you?”  
  
Someone was calling him again and it was one of those aforementioned child-beings this time. This one was clearly female with her red hair tied up in twin buns on her head, but she gave off a vibe closer to a matron than the prepubescent child she looked.  
  
“Aye, your face says it all. If you’re done gawkin’ at the folk, why not sit down and let Momodi help?”  
  
Noctis was a bit embarrassed he was visibly staring at the people. He could almost hear Ignis berate him for forgetting his royal manners. He took the empty chair in front of the counter and awaited the assistance he sorely needed.  
  
“If it wasn’t clear, name’s Momodi, and I own this fine establishment, if it please you. I also manage the Adventurers’ Guild here in Ul’dah So you might say that lookin’ after green adventurers like yourself is my vocation. Especially the more clueless ones.” She teased.  
  
“Now pay attention as this is goin’ to be said once. The tall ones built like trees are the Elezen. The tall ones, but built like rocks, are Roegadyns. The petite ones, like yours truly, are Lalafells. And the tailless Miqo’tes are Hyurs.”  
  
Right, so Noctis just had to remember them like one of the video games they used to play. Elezen to Elf, Roegadyn to Giants, Lalafells to Halflings, Hyur to Humans and Miqo’te by elimination. Ignis would be so proud he managed to remember that without notes. Though it was weird for Hyur to be referred to as tailless. They did seem to have the same overall build, if you removed the tail and the ears on top of their heads. Miqo’tes must be more important somehow to be used as a basis.  
  
“I think i got it.”  
  
“All right then! Lucky for you helpin’ is what i do. Without someone like me to steer you right, you’d soon find yourself out in the middle of nowhere, caught up in business you don’t understand.”  
  
That was the second time someone mentioned that kind of occurrence happening.  
  
“Like our conflict with the Amalj’aa, for example. They’ve been plaguin’ the sultanate for nigh on, oooh…  _forever_  now. Then there’s the Garlean Empire. None can say what they’re plottin’ these days, only that they are.”  
  
The Amalj’aa he saw first hand on his way to this city. This empire was new though and set of some warning bells.  
  
“Does this empire use magitek?”  
  
Momodi answered with a nod of her head, then gave a small smile at him.  
  
“Good to see you’re not completely clueless at what’s goin’ around Eorzea.” It was actually just a guess of Noctis but he didn't bother correcting her.  
  
The lalafell continued her story, mentioning a monster hidden in a moon raining hell on the world. About unidentifiable heroes who sacrificed themselves. It all sounded very familiar.  
  
“Whenever we try to call their faces to mind, it’s like they’re standin’ between us and the midday sun, permanently silhouetted…”  
  
“Sounds very poetic.” Noctis commented.  
  
“Well it’s not. It’s bloody infuriatin’.” Noctis couldn’t help but smile as Momodi pouted like the child she looked. “But even if we can’t remember them, we’ll not let’em be forgotten, and so we call ‘em the Warriors of Light. And they’ll forever stand as a shinin’ example of what adventurers can achieve. That’s why I welcome new arrivals like yourself to our fair city.”  
  
Momodi gave a thumbs up as if giving a passing grade to Nocits’s arrival.  
  
“All I ask is that you lend a helpin’ hand, and try to leave Ul’dah in a better state than you found her. If you can promise that, I’d be happy to let you join the guild.”  
  
Noctis considered his options right now. He was in an unknown place with no idea how he got here. Most events have been leading him to this ‘adventurer’ position. Was this a sign he was supposed to take? Being an adventurer didn’t sound bad and looked like a good way to get information he needed. Even if he just looked like one, people were more than willing to divulge information already. It was an easy decision.  
  
“Sure. Sounds like an... adventure.”  
  
“All right, then! A promise is a promise, now!” Momodi cheered and her joy was infectious. “I’m countin’ on your help to put the past behind us. We need people workin’ and spendin’ and bickerin’ like the old days! And a happy and prosperous Ul’dah means more business for the Quicksand too! Anyroad let’s make this official.”  
  
The manager of the Adventurer’s Guild brought out a large ledger and opened it revealing the numerous names written down.  
  
“Go ahead and write your name in the register - neat as you can.”  
  
The pen hovered over the page as Noctis contemplated to write down. Should he bother using an alias to remain hidden or not? He wanted to test something though. Decision made, Noctis scribbled down his name with neat penmanship.  
  
“... Noctis Lucis Caelum.” Noctis held his breath for the eventual reaction. “Tad longer than usual but a charmin’ name. Just rolls off the tongue, it does.” A sigh of relief came out as there was no sign of recognition from the lalafell. It seemed he really was just like any other adventurer wherever he had ended up.  
  
“Alright Mister Lucis Caelum! On behalf of the adventurers’ Guild, I officially-”  
  
Her greeting was interrupted by a commotion at the dining area. It was one of those Lalafell participating in more unchildlike behavior in hassling a gambler of his debt. Lalafells were surprisingly cutthroat even if he tried to look magnanimous by extending the due date.  
  
“Well, ain’t that a sorry sight. Nor an uncommon one, if I’m honest. Don’t worry, though, if you work hard, I doubt you’ll end up like him. Just the same, if you ever need a bit of advice about one thing or another, pay me a visit. Just don’t go botherin’ me every time you stub your bloody toe, all right?”  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
  
“ ‘Course, I  _do_  enjoy hearin’ tell of a gentleman’s woes with the womenfolk from time to time. Anyroad, welcome to Ul’dah, Noctis! Take a moment to catch your breath, and I’ll teach you a little about our fair city.”

Momodi was patient enough to explain where Noctis could take care of the basics. Where he could eat (the Guild was clearly a diner as well), where to sleep (there were inn rooms at the back), and where to get money (something about leves but selling monsters parts was possible). Surviving wouldn’t be impossible when you literally only had the clothes on your back.  
  
“Before you go chargin' off to find your fortune, I've a few basic tasks I'd like you to perform so as to help you get to know the place.”  
  
Always a good idea to have important place marked.  
  
“First of all, I want you to visit the Aetheryte Plaza. To get there, head west from here till you reach Emerald Avenue, then look to the north. You should see a giant, floatin' crystal called an aetheryte. If it weren't for aetherytes, travelin' around Eorzea would be a damn sight more troublesome than it is. 'Course, you still need to attune with 'em before you can use 'em, so be sure to do that with the one in the plaza. You ever attuned with an aetheryte before, Noctis? If not, just lay your hand on the thing and you'll see what I mean.”  
  
He didn’t know what an aetheryte was but he had experience with a crystal before… it wasn’t an experience he hoped to relieve anytime soon. Unaware of Noctis’s worry, Momodi continued with her instructions.  
  
“When you’ve done that, I want you to pay a visit to- I don’t see a weapon on you. What  _kind_ do you use?”  
  
“Sorry, didn’t think it needed to be out.”  
  
Calling on his arms, silhouettes of his weapons floated in front of him like a portable armory. Noctis smoothly snatched the short sword and held it for Momodi to see. It was only when he had left the guild did he think that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to show off his Arminger like that.  
  
“Didn’t expect you to know how to hide your weapon already. But since you have a sword now, you might want to consider trainin’ at the Gladiator’s Guild. It’s over at the Coliseum.”  
  
Sword no longer need, Noctis let go of the weapon and let it disperse back into his arsenal.  
  
“And finally, I want you to visit the Sapphire Avenue Exchange, over on the Steps of Thal. Goods from all across Eorzea and beyond turn up there every day. You'll have no trouble findin' armor, weapons, or anythin' else a fledglin' adventurer like yourself might need. You might say that everythin's for sale here in Ul'dah─as long as you've got the gil.”  
  
“Just make sure as you don't pay more than you ought, Noctis.” She warned him.  
  
“There's plenty as won't scruple to swindle unsuspectin' foreigners like yourself, 'specially if they think no one's lookin' out for their best interests. Which is why I'm givin' you this letter. When you visit the exchange, find a gentleman named Seseroga and give it to him. He'll be happy to tell you about the markets once he's read it.”  
  
He took the letter from her and stashed it in the pouch he just realized he wore. The clothes may have felt great but hadn’t the person who gave them ever heard of pockets?  
  
“In short, then: visit the Aetheryte Plaza, the Gladiators' Guild, and the Sapphire Avenue Exchange. Simple.”  
  
Ignis couldn’t have recapped it better if he tried. Noctis had almost turned away from the bar when Momodi called out again.  
  
“Oh, but before you go, a word of advice: while there're more than a few unsavory characters out there who'll try to take advantage of you, there are also some with honest-to-goodness problems who you should consider offerin' a helpin' hand to. A lot of folk are lured to this city by the promise of wealth and power. What many of 'em fail to realize is that instead of chasin' after gil the moment they get here, they ought to be makin' friends.”  
  
Wise words and one that Noctis could relate to. When he had left home they had done many things for different people. In turn, some of those people would help him when he needed. Truly good advice.  
  
“Let it be known that you're willin' to give as much as you get, and opportunities will come your way. And that's all from me. It's past time you got goin'. Oh, and let me know when you've finished, will you? That way, I won't spend my days worryin' that you're down to your smallclothes without a gil to your name.”  
  
“No problem. See you later Momodi and thanks for the help.” Momodi answered back with a smile and a wave goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His world may have had fantastical elements but other races weren't part of Noctis's original world. Thus he gets an introduction how to start a life in this new world. He'll need it.


	4. Ul'dahan Tour

**Ul'dah Outdoors**  
  
  
Noctis left the Quicksand the same way he had entered and walked down the steps. The Aetheryte Plaza was west of here, along with Gladiators Guild, but it would be the first thing he saw. Luckily there was a small sign pointing to the plaza. Many people were going through and fro between three sets of pillars, giving it a high chance of the plaza located there. The area narrowed to a corridor but was still wide to let the traffic of people through.  
  
Even from afar, Noctis could see the crystal Momodi was talking about. Walking up to it, he could see it was vastly different from Insomnia’s Crystal… or compared to the one in his dream. Nevertheless, it still looked and felt very mystical as it floated in the middle of the room. The blue light shone on Noctis as he approached the towering structure.  
  
“Hail, adventurer!” It was another lalafell again. “Might you have come at the behest of Miss Momodi of the Quicksand?”  
  
“Sure do.” Noctis answered nonchalantly.  
  
“Excellent. Which brings us to the matter of the attunement fee─that will be one hundred thousand gil, if you please, sir.”  
  
Noctis cool facade broke down at the mention of the amount. It was like the Regalia breaking down all over again. The silence from the shock was soon replaced by laughter.  
  
“...AHAHAHAHAHA! Apologies, but I do so relish the opportunity to make that jest. The look on your face was absolutely priceless! Ah, but the fact that you were so easily deceived suggests to me that you are unfamiliar with the use of aetherytes.”  
  
A sharp tsk escaped Noctis at his frustration at being easily tricked. He had only himself to blame this time. He could see now the purpose of all those warnings.  
  
“Allow me to explain.” The lalafell gestured to the crystal. “These crystalline agglomerations tap into aetherial energies, and are primarily used as a means to travel swiftly from one place to another. Perchance you have heard of Return and Teleport?”  
  
Nope, but he wasn’t going to admit that now.  
  
“Well, these transportation spells make direct use of the aetherytes and their connection to the flow of aether. Given that there is an aetheryte in almost every corner of Eorzea, any adventurer with a mind to explore the realm will wish to seek out and attune herself to each and every one! But even if you have no intention of wandering beyond the sultanate's borders, it would be prudent for you to attune yourself to any aetherytes you encounter from now on.”  
  
Man what Noctis wouldn’t give to have that system back home. Granted, they wouldn’t have been able to drive the Regalia anymore, but it would have allowed bypassing those daemon infested areas. Of course it meant there had to be more than one Crystal of Lucis scattered everywhere.  
  
“I pray you found that informative. Should you wish to learn more about aetherytes or transportation magic, I should be happy to answer your questions.”  
  
“Has anyone ever been absorbed by this crystal?” Noctis fired right away.  
  
Despite the mask, Noctis could tell the lalafell’s eyes bulged in shock at his question.  
  
“Twelve, no! It would be a disaster if such a thing happened! Why would that happen and why would someone ask that-” The guard paused as if something dawned on him. “AHAHAHA. You mean to pay me back from the joke a while ago!  
  
… well, Noctis was being one hundred percent serious and is a valid concern for him… but it would be best to let the lalafell assume it was a joke.  
  
“Ah, got me?”  
  
“An excellent jest! But if you are wary there is no need to be. Attuning is as simple as holding out your hand and concentrating on the aetheric energies of the crystal. One must let the aether of the body resonate with the aether in the crystal.”  
  
Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t a hard task for Noctis to do. He did spend ten years doing the exact same thing, albeit inside a crystal. Still wished he didn’t have to. Noctis felt his energies resonate with the crystal and was washed in a strange feeling. It felt as if, no matter where he would go, he would always find his way back here. It almost felt like… home.  
  
The implications of being in this world finally caught up to him. He would never be able to return home. Never again see his friends, his brothers-in-arms…. his family. He didn’t know how he got here or who sent him here. Others might say there was still a possibility to find a way back, but deep down, he knew such a thing doesn’t exist.  
  
Yet, there was also a part of him that was saying this is where he was supposed to be. That all was not lost in this world. Words that escaped him before suddenly came to mind.  
  
_"We shall see each other again."_  
  
Luna! She had said those words. This was where they would see each other again. Just like that, despair was replaced with hope. He would familiarize himself with this land and, once finished, set out to find her. He still had important words to say to her.  
  
It seemed that he had been lost in his thoughts for a while. The lalafell guard had gone, probably to prank the next unsuspecting green adventurer. His task at the Aetheryte Plaza finished, it was time to proceed to the next area on his quest.

_________________________________

  
**Coliseum**  
  
The sound of clashing metals meant that Noctis was at the right place. A lot of people were huddled around a balcony looking down at the arena below. People were cheering, booing and betting all around. Maybe he could risk betting there when he had more money. He remembered doing well at the Totomostro Arena before everything went to hell. For now, his goal was the Gladiator’s Guild. The place was clearly marked by the dual-sword emblem hanging above.  
  
The Guild was just as noisy, if not more than, outside. Noctis could spot people sparring, either with dummies or each other. Others were practicing swings not unlike Noctis when he started. Forms were different from his, but his style incorporated his... unique powers. Realistically, trying to learn a new style wouldn’t be beneficial for him. He was probably sent here as a formality for new adventurers. Probably more registration for easier tracking.  
  
Unfortunately, Noctis didn’t really know what he was supposed to do now. For the first time it was Noctis’s turn to approach someone for information. Behind the reception counter was yet another lalafell.  
  
“This the Gladiator’s Guild?”  
  
“Yes!” She answered like a model receptionist. “Welcome to the Gladiators' Guild, friend! Tell me, are you new to the thrills of mortal combat? Well, whether you are or not, you are new to us! If you would take your place in these hallowed halls, you must be willing and ready to undergo the most rigorous training. You must endure cuts and bruises beyond counting, and like as not far worse.”  
  
Noctis nodded in agreement recalling his own training.  
  
“A daunting prospect, I concede─but there is no other way if you mean to take to the bloodsands one day. And why wouldn't you? The Coliseum is only the most celebrated place of public entertainment in all of Ul'dah!”  
  
Right on cue came cheers from the coliseum outside.  
  
“Where else could a poor man amass a fortune so vast as to one day allow him to claim a seat on the Syndicate? Ahhh...there's not an Ul'dahn alive who isn't inspired by the rise of the self-made man. And there is no truer embodiment of this than the gladiator who wins riches and fame with his sword.”  
  
She extended her right arm, gesturing to the wall of trophies and certificates.  
  
“Throughout its long and storied history, this guild has nurtured countless champions. Our training methods are second to none, and our members ever strive to develop new techniques. If you desire true glory─to fight and triumph, 'midst the roar of ten thousand voices─then this is where you belong, adventurer...Think of it. Think of your legacy. And if your soul stirs...join us.”  
  
A dramatic pause hung in the air as Noctis absorbed all that information.  
  
“That was a good speech.” Her smile widened at Noctis’s praise. “How hard was it to memorize?”  
  
The receptionist bashfully scratched her cheek.  
  
“Eheh… You’re the first I managed to finish without messing up.” She cleared her throat as she restored her professional image. “What will it be? Will you rise above the masses and inscribe your name in legend, or will you resign yourself to mediocrity and die in obscurity?” Another ledger with names was brought out for effect.  
  
Honestly, somewhere in the middle of the two choices would be fine for Noctis. No unwanted fame, no fated death; a good place to be. Unfortunately, backing out now would feel like kicking a puppy after her enthusiastic speech. Plus Momodi was expecting this and would probably find out somehow if he didn’t. Thus Noctis wrote his name for the second time today.  
  
“A decision you shan't regret. One moment─make way for Noctis Lucis…” She gave the ledger another look. “...Caelum! Fresh meat coming through!” She shouted like one of the royal announcers. Turning back to Noctis, she spoke again but with a normal volume. “Now then, before your enrollment can be considered complete, you must present yourself to First Sword Mylla. Seek her out and obtain her approval.”  
  
“Aye, I heard Lulutsu.” A blonde-haired human (hyur, Noctis corrected) female decked in armor came to over to the reception area. Built like the women of Lestallum, she had an aura of authority and deadly skill. “So you're Noctis Lucis... Caelum.”  
  
She gave a him a once over as if analyzing every inch of him, including the new ones. It must have gone longer than expected since the receptionist spoke up.  
  
“Is something the matter, First Sword?”  
  
This seemed to bring back Mylla from her thoughts.  
  
“‘Tis nothing wrong Lulutsu. Just something I have noticed. Apologies Noctis. I am Mylla, guildmaster here.” She turned around and gestured for Noctis to follow her. “Normally, I would orient newcomers about the sword and our arts.” She continued speaking as she led Noctis towards the practice areas. “But I can tell that you are not a novice of the blade. Halt!”  
  
At Mylla’s command, activity within the guild stopped. Mylla ordered the arena vacated and called over one of the trainees resting at the sidelines. Murmurs started to become audible in the guild as the sounds of swords clashing no longer drowned them out.  
  
“Instead of the customary wild hunt for beginners, a spar will show what skill you truly have.” Sharp observation skills as expected of a First Sword. “Despite his exhausted appearance, Albert is experienced in the sword and quite skilled.” Said Albert beamed at the praise given to him. “There’s no need to go easy on him.” That wiped the smile off his face.  
  
Seeing as there weren’t any reasons for Noctis to refuse, he quickly complied and got into the ring. It was basically a raised platform with four pillars at the corners. Albert, fully decked in armor, stood at one corner, trying to psyche himself up. Noctis stood at the opposite corner, dressed in simpler clothes. Albert drew the sword from his hip with his right and readied the shield on his left. Noctis… crouched to a lower stance.  
  
A curious expression graced everyone's including Mylla but said nothing regarding Noctis’s lack of visible weaponry. “First to two points with sword or shield wins the match.” The First Sword clarified just to make sure Noctis would be fighting barehanded. This was a test of his sword skills.  
  
No signs of acknowledgement were needed as both were internally waiting for the fight to start.  
  
“Begin!”  
  
At the signal, Albert let out a war cry and swiftly charged at Noctis. A fast blade slashed through the air and looked to be an easy point against the unarmed opponent. As the sword was about to strike flesh and cloth, Noctis phased away from his spot, completely dodging the attack, and reappeared beside Albert. A sword suddenly appeared from thin air which Noctis quickly grabbed and performed a one-handed upward slash at his opponent’s vulnerable back. The loud impact of sword and armor echoed throughout the guild as Albert was sent careening towards the corner post.  
  
Noise filled the guild as everyone vocalized their astonishment or disbelief. For everyone, it looked like Noctis seemingly teleported from his spot (technically it was), materialized a sword from nowhere (more like summoned from his arsenal), and sent Albert flying (Noctis just gave an extra ‘push’. His feet barely left the floor). Mylla was calm compared to everyone else, seemingly unphased by the skill and abilities Noctis showed.  
  
“Albert! Remember not to overcommit your strikes!” The First Sword advised while Albert got back to position facing Noctis. The gladiator looked more alert this time. Sword held in his right hand, Noctis prepared for the next round.  
  
“First point to Noctis! Ready, begin!”  
  
Noctis was first to strike this time as he charged forward. His sword slash was stopped by a shield this time. Albert quickly followed up his block with slash with his sword that Noctis phased out of the way again. People held their breath as they expected another finishing blow when Noctis attacked with another upward slash. The sound of sword and shield echoed again as Albert was able to block the follow-up attack this time.  
  
His opponent was quickly adapting to Noctis’s dodging. Albert would attack then block then counter-attack without pausing. The armored gladiator was surprisingly fast on his feat and quick to strike everytime. Albert soon realized that he could start chaining multiple slashes which forced Noctis to phase repeatedly to dodge. Such an attack prevented Noctis from countering with his own. Fast and savage combos rained down on Noctis as they forced Noctis to phase further and further away. He need to appear out of sword range for a chance to attack as well. Noctis followed up with his own combos as Albert blocked them with his shield or countered with his own sword. The sounds of clashing metals filled the guild as both fighter fought.  
  
Another combo of fast and savage blades forced Noctis to phase to a safe distance. When he materialized again, Noctis’s eyes widened as he saw a shield immediately fly towards him. Not expecting an attack beyond sword reach, Noctis was sent stumbling backwards as the shield hit his chest. Having the wind knocked out of him caused Noctis to lose his grip on the sword, causing it to dematerialize. Even in this state, Noctis was able to see Albert’s shield somehow perfectly fly back to its owner.  
  
“Point to Albert!” Mylla quickly called.  
  
Fellow gladiators cheered and shouted encouragement to Albert who actually looked surprised to score. Noctis caught his breath before getting back into position. Both made eye contact and saw respect the other had as worthy opponents. They gave each other a nod of understanding and readied their battle stances. Albert brought his shield forward and higher, while Noctis resummoned his sword in his right hand.  
  
“Match Point! Ready, begin!”  
  
No one made sudden moves this time as they studied each other for an opening. Noctis had one more trick up his sleeve which he was a bit reluctant to use. Mylla did say ‘no holding back’, and so far no one had reacted negatively to his arsenal ability. Noctis decided he could risk showing it.  
  
Noctis flipped his sword in his hand, to hold it in a reverse grip, and brought his seemingly empty left arm in front. The audience then saw him charge towards Albert which, from their perspective, would mean Noctis’s left arm would impact very painfully against the shield. Centimeters before impact, Noctis surprised everyone by materializing his own shield on his left arm. Shield impacted shield causing Albert to stumble back, as he did not expect a new weapon to materialize. He was too focused on the sword only.  
  
The stumble caused an opening to appear in Albert’s guard which Noctis exploited with a well placed thrust kick to the chest. No point yet. Albert stumbled further back but Noctis followed up with a warp just above the gladiator. Noctis brought his shield down Albert’s undefended head (but wearing a helmet) and caused head to meet floor.  
  
“Final Point to Noctis!” Mylla immediately called the match.  
  
Cheers and groans came from the audience at the outcome of the match. A few coins of gil discretely passed between people. Inside the ring, Noctis felt a bit guilty at the his last attack. It may have hurt more than he intended. As Albert managed to pick himself up into a sitting position, Noctis offered a hand as a gesture of goodwill. Thankfully, Albert sportingly took the hand and Noctis heaved him up. He even gave Noctis a friendly pat of the arm and thanked him for the match.  
  
“Albert! Noctis!” Noctis unconsciously stood in attention which Albert copied. Mylla’s tone was a dead ringer Gladio’s drill sargeant voice, without the bass. The First Sword entered the ring to approach the two fighters. “‘Twas a good display of skill from both of you. Albert, we’ll discuss your application later.” Mylla turned to Noctis. “Noctis, a fine display of skills and abilities. Quick and nimble as expected of your kind. ‘Tis obvious the way your sword and abilities support each other, you are no mere novice. At least, not of the blade, correct?”  
  
“Yeah… a bit new to Ul’dah?” Truthfully, new to this whole world.  
  
“Then, I welcome you, fellow swordsman, to the Gladiator’s Guild. Let this be your new home. Few gladiators are able to develop their own unique styles with the blade. It is always a sight to behold how one’s character is reflected in their technique. Even if you have little to learn from here, consider joining. Many would welcome you after that display.”  
  
Looking around, people were indeed trying to discreetly listen in on the conversation. No one looked hostile and did look excited at the opportunity to talk to him. Didn’t feel like a bad crowd.  
  
“Sounds great. Still planning on adventuring out of here sometime.”  
  
Mylla nodded in understanding. “We are no strangers to adventurers who come and learn, then leave, come back to learn something new, and then leave again. Come back tomorrow for your next challenge… paperwork.”  
  
Everything nextwas a blur as people congratulated him for his victory and his membership ti the guild. A few pats on the back and even a challenge to fight came from the other gladiators. Noctis was only able to excuse himself when he mentioned Momodi's instructions. Everyone understood and told him to send her the guild’s greetings.  
  
As Noctis exited through the doors, the First Sword approached the reception area of the guild.  
  
“‘Twas an exciting match, even from this distance.” Lulutsu spoke up.  
  
“Truly was. I could barely contain myself from cheering as well. Both fought well.” Mylla replied.  
  
“I will have the usual checks done by tomorrow, First Sword.”  
  
“I believe it won’t be necessary.” Mylla spoke as confusion crossed Lulutsu’s face. “No spy would show off or attract as much attention as he did. Despite his skill, ‘twas obvious he was not accustomed to his surroundings. No plan to blend in and go unnoticed.”  
  
Skilled fighters were known to be able to read body language to predict and exploit opponent’s weaknesses. Mylla was one such fighter. One does not become and stay First Sword in the Gladiator’s Guild through charisma alone.  
  
“Even so… I think I will still do the checks.”  
  
A small smile graced Mylla’s features. Even if she wasn’t a gladiator, Lulutsu embodied the protective spirit of one.

  
____________________________

  
**The Quicksand**  
  
The marketplace tour was eventless compared to the Gladiator’s Guild. He had approached, surprise surprise, a lalafell named Seseroga as Momodi instructed. It took some cajoling and a letter from Momodi before he relented. Noctis knew where to buy his supplies now… once he had gil to spend. His tasks accomplished, Noctis figured he could tour some other parts of the city before returning back to the Quicksand. It would allow him to know more about the city which was probably the intention of the previous tasks.  
  
As the sun was setting, Noctis returned to the Quicksand via the entrance from the marketplace after his detours. He had tried to commit to memory the important parts of the day, which cause him to muse he had managed to do a lot in less than a day of arriving in this world. He was starting to get hungry though and was starting to realize he would have to ask for a free meal or a loan. It was a familiar situation he found himself in.  
  
“How was your tour of the city, Noctis?” Momodi greeted. “Get lost, did you?”  
  
“No problem getting around. Found everything easy enough. Did take a while at the Gladiator’s Guild.”  
  
“Oh? They ask you to start huntin’ in the wilderness? Hear a lot of green adventurers complain ‘bout doin’ it. But they change their tunes when they realize how deadly desert vilekins can be.”  
  
“Well…” Noctis explained about the match he fought and the reception he got afterwards.  
  
“Nothin’ like diving straight into the flames? Already making a name on your first day in Ul’dah. I knew I saw somethin’ in you. You’ll be gettin’ fame and fortune in no time.” she praised Noctis.  
  
“About that…” Noctis began but was quickly interrupted when Momodi held up her hand in a stopping motion.  
  
“Say no more, I know what you need. First meal in the Quicksand’s on the house to celebrate your first day. I’ll even let you stay at the Inn tonight but you’ll have to pay that one back.”  
  
“Really ‘preciate it.” He thanked her.  
  
“Come back to me tomorrow and we'll talk 'bout payment.”

__________________________  
  
**Inn room**  
  
The room was modestly decorated but Noctis couldn’t help but feel he was sleeping in old ruins. It was the first time he had slept in stone (concrete doesn't count) walls. It was like sleeping in an older time, if it wasn’t for the different world part already. Glowing crystals and flame candles replaced light bulbs giving the place a fantasy feel. Noctis felt like he was in one of the video games they used to play in high school. The bed looked comfy at least though he was no stranger to worse sleeping arrangements. He did spend majority of traveling Lucis in tents.  
  
Noctis started removing non-essential clothing to prepare for bed. As he was removing his pants, Noctis felt them catch on something. Turning around, he searched what his pants had caught on.  
  
“Oh…” Realization dawned on him. “Tailless...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rounds of Noctis's first day which contains a lot more excitement than expected. Mostly familiarizing the surroundings and a fight to showcase how things will be handled from here on out. 
> 
> And Noctis finds out more about himself.


	5. Interlude I

**Beyond Time and Space**  
  
He was here again, this ethereal atmosphere with no beginning or end. Despite this, Noctis was clearly standing on solid ground this time. Water occupied part of the ground he was on as if he was standing on a shore. Looking down, his reflection greeted him. The image reflected back was his normal appearance. Ears at proper positions, no facial markings, and no extra appendages. Perfectly normal human.  
  
A bark in the distance caused Noctis to look away from his reflection. A distance away, Noctis could make out two dogs in the distance. Both were standing and walking on water with no apparent difficulties. Past the dogs, Noctis could see another figure standing on solid ground. The blonde hair and white dress clearly visible from the distance. They were separated by the water as if on opposing sides of a river.  
  
The two dogs, one white and one black, exchanged barks, communicating with each other. Suddenly, both dogs ran in opposite directions, the black one running to him, the white one to the other figure. As the black dog got closer, Noctis finally recognized it: Umbra, one of Lunafreya’s companions. That would make the white one, Pryna.   
  
As Umbra’s run brought him closer to Noctis, the black dog suddenly coalesced into a ball of light and collided with Noctis. He felt Umbra’s essence mix with his own and felt a connection he never had before. On the other end was a familiar person. Noctis found himself falling backwards. He was starting to leave the dream, but even if he could not remember it, Noctis now knew who he had to find. On the other side of the river, Pryna joined the other person and completed the connection between the two.

_____________________

**Elsewhere in Gridania**  
  
  
“Oh, and I would appreciate if you used your real name--there is a special place in the seventh hell for those who use ‘amusin’ aliases.”  
  
It sounded like a new adventurer was being welcomed by Mother Miounne. Like her namesake, she was equal parts caring and stern like a real mother. Normally, she would have taken some time to greet Mother Miounne but the aetheric disturbance needed investigating. Plus she had to meet her guide first.  
  
No sooner did she step outside the Blue Badger Gate a creature came up to her. White furred, batwings and a red pompom on it’s head, the moogle enthusiastically greeted her.  
  
“Hello Kuplo Kopp. It is nice to see you again.”  
  
“It’s nice to see you again too, kupo!”  
  
“There are reports of an aetheric disturbance in the Twelveswood lately. Have you seen anything, Kuplo Kopp?”  
  
“Oh! I did see someone suspicious, kupo.”  
  
“Would you be willing to show me where you last saw them?” She asked diplomatically.  
  
“No problem! It’s this way, kupo.”  
  
Kuplo Kopp led the way as she followed closely. For a while, she allowed the feeling of the Twelveswood wash over her. There did seem be an uneven aetheric flow but that wasn’t what had her attention at the moment. A few hours ago, she had felt a different kind of disturbance, not from her immediate surroundings, but from somewhere beyond the Twelveswood. She felt a new energy in the aetheric flow, one she hadn’t felt in over ten years.  
  
Was it the sign she had been waiting for?  
  
She looked at the sky filtered from the treetops as if they held the answers.  
  
Had he finally arrived?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After every few chapters, there's a short interlude. Why? Because there is more than one protagonist of this story. Normally it would be part of a huge chapter but since it's broken into short parts here, they become separate chapters as well.


	6. Day's Preparation

**Hourglass Inn**  
  
  
If you were to ask for Noctis’s interest they would be: video games, fishing and sleeping. If you asked for what he didn’t like, they would be: bugs, vegetables (especially carrots) and waking up early. Unfortunately, Ul’dah sunlight was the brightest you could find in Eorzea and very capable of waking anyone wanting to sleep in. Which sucked for Noctis.  
  
Getting up took considerable effort for Noctis but he eventually manage to sit upright on the bed. The positive thing about waking up meant he really was back in the world of the living. Before discovering his new parts, Noctis was expecting for everything that had happened to still be an illusion. Despite his acceptance yesterday, there still a lingering fear his next sleep would be one he didn’t wake up from. It was a good thing he was distracted by the sudden discoveries as it allowed the events of the day to sink in. Fatigue set in and Noctis was able to fall asleep rather easily.  
  
Unfortunately, it also meant he didn’t dream the new tail and different ears he now sported. However, that wasn’t the only thing he discovered while examining his new form. While his clothing was described to him by Momodi as the basic garb every new adventurer started with, Noctis found he was still wearing a black glovelet on his right hand. That wasn’t the interesting part, the interesting part was what the glovelet covered, the mark of the astrals branded on the back of his hand. Scratching it proved it was part of his skin, more like a birthmark instead of a tattoo. It looked faded and Noctis could not feel any connection to Astrals the mark signified before. It puzzled him as to what purpose he would still have this mark but not the powers it contained.  
  
As pondering over the new changes brought no new answers, Noctis re-equiped his glovelet and focused on getting ready for the day. Thankfully, the inn had a shower and bath despite being in a desert. He did have to wear his only article of clothing again. Noctis mentally added a change of clothing on the long list of things to buy once he had the gil for it. Checking his armory, Noctis was disappointed to find only a sword and a shield. At least when he left home, he had more variety. Add weapons to the list.  
  
But before he could earn gil, Noctis had to pay off his debts first, which meant going back to the guild. By his estimate, it was already late morning by the time he arrived at the bar Momodi was stationed.  
  
“Mornin’ Noctis!” The friendly guild owner greeted him. “Late start today? Not surprisin’ considerin’ the day you had yesterday.”  
  
“Yeah… there were a lot of new things yesterday.” and he wasn’t talking about the places.  
  
“Maybe you’ll get your bearin’s fixed after a few days.” Momodi consoled him. “I have just the thing to help you with that.” The lalafell set a paper on the counter. “You’ve toured the bustlin' streets of Ul’dah, but the wilds of Thanalan-that’s another altogether. I know a bloke you might fancy speakin' to, and he you. Name of Papashan. You'll find him over at the Ul'dah Dispatch Yard. No doubt he'll have some work for you.”  
  
Noctis took the piece of paper and read the details on it.  
  
“The Dispatch Yard's over in central Thanalan. Just head out the door across the hall and you'll see the Gate of Nald staring right back at you. Pass through it and head east. You'll come upon it 'fore long.”  
  
Same directions were written on the paper in case he forgot. There was even a map attached.  
  
“Before you go there, Lulutsu from the Gladiator’s Guild called me lookin’ for you. She’s couldn’t reach you as she didn’t have your linkpearl registered- you have no idea what a linkpearl is do you?”  
  
Noctis simply answered with a shake of his head.  
  
“Go to Ruby Road Exchange just outside the Guild through there.” Momodi pointed to the door at the right side of the Quicksand. It was the only door out of three entrances Noctis hadn’t used yet. “Look for a lady name Ninisha- she’ll explain them to you.”  
  
The two exchange farewells as Noctis proceeded to the Ruby Road Exchange as instructed. Located just outside the guild, it was a mini-marketplace for the bare necessities. It was also famously known for certain miqo’te… entertainers. Noctis tried to keep his cool facade as he walked past them, but he may have lost it when one of them winked at him in the middle of her dance. His steps became faster as Noctis felt his face warm-up in the already hot weather. Asking around pointed him to, as expected, the lalafell Ninisha.  
  
It turns out linkpearls were really basic cellphones about the size of small marble. They were meant to placed in the ear much like security earpieces. Like cellphones, you could use them to call other people but you would have to manually register a person or a group of people in a ‘linkshell’ to be able to contact them. Unlike cellphones, you definitely wouldn’t be playing King’s Knight on them any time soon. At least communication was slightly more advance than Noctis had expected. He feared he would have to communicate through messenger animal or something as primitive.  


 

___________

  
  
**Gladiator’s Guild**  
  
The Gladiator’s Guild was just as noisy as yesterday with people practicing. They were too engrossed in their respective trainings that only the reception area noticed his arrival.  
  
“Welcome back Noctis!” Noctis returned Lulutsu’s greeting. “I’ve been waiting for you to arrive. Here!” The lalafell handed him a piece of paper, which felt and looked very official. Noctis’s full name was written on top and based on what else was written, it was his official registration to the Gladiator’s Guild. “Proof that you’re part of the Gladiator’s Guild now. It will help when you need to show proof of your skill to employers. Just show them that and no one will hesitate to hire you now!”  
  
Certainly useful as he doubted ‘Former-King’ was acceptable credentials. Lulutsu also asked him to register with the Gladiator linkshell in case they need to contact him. Jobs came through the guild as well and had the possibility of having higher pay than those he would be able to find as a beginner adventurer. Till then, he was free to look for his own employment.  
  
“Noctis!” a male voice called out.  
  
The source of the voice turned out to be Albert, Noctis’s opponent from yesterday. Despite being fully decked in armor, Albert was very swift in running up to Noctis to personally greet him. Standing in front of Noctis, Albert removed his helmet and placed it under his left arm. His features suggest he was only a few years younger than Noctis.  
  
“Noctis Lucis Caelum right? I didn’t get to thank ye properly. Or even introduce myself. Albert Bravearm.” said person extended his right hand. Royal manners kicking in, Noctis took the extended hand and shook it.  
  
“I’d introduce myself but you already know.” Noctis jokingly replied.  
  
“Haha… Sorry, I was very curious an’ asked Lulutsu. I was ‘opin’ to catch ye to thank ye ‘or the match. Despite losin’, First Blade said I fought well enoug’ I could apply for Paladin trainin’ soon!”  
  
“That sounds great.” He didn’t know exactly what it entailed but Albert seemed eager for it.  
  
“‘Preciate it. T’was the most interestin’ match I’ve ever ‘ad. Especially the way ye used yer weapons.”  
  
“Yeah! They just ‘ppeared out o’ nowhere!” A different person had barge in on their conversation. This one looked younger but shared similar facial features with Albert.  
  
“Did ye need somethin’ Avere?” Albert asked, unfazed by the sudden interruption.  
  
“Nah. Came to tell ye I’ll be meeting with me fiancee and leaving Ul’dah. See ye!” Avere left as quickly as he came. Albert shook his head, clearly exasperated by the other person’s antics.  
  
“T’was my brother, Avere. Bit impatient an’ always in a ‘urry whether it be fightin’ monsters or meetin’ people. Even proposed to his team’s ‘ealer barely a few moons of knowin’ each other. ‘opefully this journey will teach ‘im some patience.”  
  
“But what ‘e said was true." Albert brought the conversation back to Noctis. "Yer magics surprised me and ye clearly use it ‘fectively with yer weapons. Does everyone fight like that where ye come from?”  
  
“It’s more off a family technique.” Noctis answered vaguely. Technically, friends or even completely strangers could perform it- should Noctis allow them to. “Your techniques surprised me too. Especially that shield throw. Can everyone do that?” Noctis changed the subject and hoped Albert would latch on the question.  
  
Albert took the bait and nodded. “‘Tis a basic skill any Gladiator is taught to attract enmity from far away.”  
  
“How do you make sure it comes back?”  
  
A puzzled expression crossed Albert’s face as if Noctis asked something very obvious. “As long as ye hit the target, the shield always comes back.”  
  
“No special throw? No… magics involved?”  
  
“None of the sword styles we learn incorporate magic. Tis why yer’s is very unique to us. A demonstration might be better for ye to understand.”  
  
Albert led Noctis to a training dummy and stood on a line marked a distance away. The gladiator equipped his shield on his left arm and got into the same battle stance as yesterday’s. His left arm shot forwards and the shield flew from his arm. The shield arced towards the dummy, solidly hit it and returned back to Albert’s arm in one fluid motion. Albert turned to Noctis to see if he had understood now.  
  
“... No magics at all?”  
  
“None.”  
  
“That defies physics.” Noctis said in disbelief.

___________

 **Central Thanalan**  
  
After the debate in the Gladiator’s Guild went nowhere (mainly because Physics was an unknown concept in this world), Noctis proceeded to the his job outside the city. The road immediately became desert the second Noctis stepped foot outside the gate. The Thanalan Desert was contained more vegetation than he expected. This was, as he would find out later, due to the fact Thanalan desert was more savanna that stereotypical desert. Consulting his map, Noctis journeyed east, the location of the Dispatch Yard.  
  
The Dispatch Yard turned out to be a small platform beside a set of railroad tracks. He really should be used to this right now, but Noctis was still unsettled seeing a lalafell manning the area. Walking up the platform caught the lalafell's attention and quickly spotted Noctis.  
  
“Well, you certainly look the part of an adventurer, my friend. Might you be the good soul Momodi advised me to expect, hm?”  
  
“Sure am. Noctis Lucis Caelum.” First time he was able introduce himself first.  
  
“I am Papashan, stationmaster of this humble Dispatch Yard. An empty title, I assure you. I truly am no more than a tired old Lalafell passing his final years in quiet and solitude.”  
  
If Momodi had sounded like a matron, this lalafell sounded like an elder. Looking closer he could see signs of old age on the person’s features; he even had the mustache and glasses to complete the look. it looked like lalafells would stay child-height even in their senior years. Yet Papashan did not seem like a stereotypical weak old man. He held himself like an old master, capable of fighting if need be, causing Noctis to instinctively stand a bit straighter.   
  
“-Which brings me to the point, I suppose. I do believe I may have some work suited to one of your ability.” Papashan handed Noctis a sack of… pretzels? “It just so happens a number of sentries have been sent to guard the area. A dispatch to the Dispatch Yard, as it were. They have long been away from the shade and featherbeds of the city. The hot days and cold nights can play hells on the mind and body out here. It isn't much, but go and give them these twilight pretzels, would you? I find comfort food always helps when I feel like killing myself.”  
  
Most would have been surprised or offended to have be order to do such a mundane task. Especially adventurers who goals would have been fame and fortune. Noctis, however, was experienced enough to know that one does not turn down any job if they have nothing. Not even being royalty stopped people from asking him to deliver a package or two. It was a simple job and if it would quickly cancel his debt, then better.  
  
The delivery itself wasn’t so difficult and didn’t take much time for Noctis. The guards seemed very enthusiastic about the pretzels. Shifts must have been really mind-numbing if receiving food was the most exciting part of the day. Bag lighter, Noctis reported back to Papashan who seemed a bit impatient for something.  
  
“You've returned─and with a deal fewer pretzels, I see! Tell me, how fare our Sultansworn sentries? Did they have anything to report, anything at all!?” the lalafell inquired.  
  
“Nothing to report. They just seemed happy for the food.” Noctis relayed the gratefulness of the soldiers.  
  
“Nothing? Are you sure? I...oh, oh dear.” The answer seemed to have the opposite effect on Papashan who looked disappointed by the lack of news. “Take this for your troubles, then.” A sack of gil was presented to Noctis. It had a bit of weight which made Noctis mentally complain if this world had ever heard of paper money. Discreetly, Noctis dematerialized the money into his storage area. It was a convenient place to store everything currently unneeded.  
  
Back to Papashan, he had a worried look and seemed to hesitate before he spoke to Noctis again.  
  
“Noctis, I have just this moment─ No! No, the time for concealment is past! The truth is, even before I had you deliver those pretzels, I was privy to some most unsettling news! ...Which is the real reason I sent you to meet those Sultansworn.”  
  
An unfamiliar term, but it was very similar to ‘Crownsguard’ and ‘Kingsglaive’ to allow Noctis to guess what Papashan meant.  
  
“A young noblewoman from a very prestigious family has run away from home, and I have been ordered to see to her safe return. The Sultansworn you met earlier are assisting with the search. Alas, it seems they have found no trace of her. I apologize for not being frank with you from the start, but we must proceed with caution─should word of her disappearance spread, I fear others with less honorable motives may join the hunt.”  
  
But he was apparently okay with a complete stranger, with unknown motives to assist. Must be really bad then.  
  
“And should we allow her to come to any harm, not even a hundred beheadings would be punishment enough… That cannot happen, Noctis. It must not! I need you to help me find her!”  
  
The situation was giving him a sense of deja-vu but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint why. He didn’t remember having to look for a VIP before. Rare chocobos, yes, but no people. Done this before or not, Noctis couldn’t turn down such a request.  
  
“Sure. Willing to help.”  
  
“Praise the Twelve, I knew I could count on you! I've instructed the others to expand the search, but Thanalan is vast and there are only so many of us. The young noblewoman's name is Lady Lilira. I want you to go south and look for her in the vicinity of the Sultantree.” Papashan pointed out the area on the map said tree was located. “Good luck!” the lalafell called out as Noctis left the Dispatch Yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those familiar with the two series's system may say that it's false that there's no magic involved in a boomerang shield. Everything in Eorzea involves aether to some degree and could be considered magic. However this is a case of miscommunication and highlights some cultural differences between the Eorzea and Eos.
> 
> Eorzea distinctly separates spells (magics) and skills (martial arts) and thus tend to very specific when talking about each even dividing their disciplines into Disciples of Magic and Disciples of War. Gladiators fall under the Disciples of War category hence they don't consider their techniques 'magic'. Just some application of aether into their martial arts or weapons.
> 
> Eos on the other hand, really classifies most things abnormal as 'magic' in nature. If a normal person cannot do things without some blessing from a higher power (Insomnia Royalty, Oracles, Magitek) then it's probably magic. Unless your really good an eyeballing trigonometry.
> 
> Just some random cultural comparissons.


	7. Underneath the Sultantree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this update, some content was moved to the previous chapter so you may want to reread that one first

**Sultantree**  
  
As soon as he cleared the substantial treeline of Dispatch Yard, Noctis could clearly tell where to go now. Even if Papashan hadn’t marked the tree, it was easily the largest thing in the horizon, apart from Ul’dah. It’s base was rather rocky compared to most trees but Noctis found a path that could lead him closer to the tree. It would make searching faster if he could get to higher vantage point. However, just at the end of the path near the base of the three, a pink-dressed figure was kneeling on the road. At first glance, she looked like just another Ul’dah in her get-up. Upon further inspection, the attire was very neat, clean and did not look as worn as a traveler of the desert’s should be. Noctis walked lightly to not scare off the person in case he had luckily found Lady Lilira this fast. As he got closer, Noctis could make out the words the person was saying.  
  
“O Sultantree, hallowed spirit of my line, forgive my weakness. My failings have cost us dear…” A feminine voice carried over as it prayed. Noctis politely stay back for a bit as to not interrupt her. She could be the Lady Lilira he was tasked to find. If not, Noctis decided to wait as she might have some information anyway.  
  
A few minutes passed as Noctis watched over the kneeling figure until she slowly stood up. The figure, now clearly visible as a lalafell, stood up and faced Noctis’s direction. “Show yourself!”  
  
At first Noctis thought she was referring to him, which was puzzling as he was standing there out in the open. Upon closer inspection, the lalafell wasn’t looking at him and another voice answered further behind him.   
  
“As you command, O Lilira.” The voice came from a white-haired human, dressed in a black tunic with with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. As the new arrival walked passed Noctis, he could see that the stranger bore strange tattoos on his neck. The white-haired person walked up to the now identified Lady Lilira.  
  
“Forgive my selfish desire to assure your welfare.” With no hint of remorse in the stranger's tone.  
  
“I don't recall requesting an escort! Simply pretend we never met and continue on your way.” Lady Lilira spoke in a a tone Noctis was very familiar with. After all, it was one he used regularly before leaving home.  
  
“We both know I can do no such thing. It isn't safe for you here alone. It isn't safe for anyone─not with this aetheric disturbance... It's as though the dead are watching us… And I'd prefer not to join them, if it's all the same to you.”  
  
As if remembering Noctis was there, the stranger faced him as well. By now, Noctis had adopted a relaxed stance as the two talked.   
  
“Ah, you must be the one that Papashan mentioned. Congratulations on finding our elusive young charge.” Noctis simply nodded. “You'll have to forgive Her Impetuousness. What she lacks in discipline, she makes up for in stubbornness.”  
  
The stranger was unaware of the glare Lady Lilira was shooting at him.  
  
“You should return with us. The stationmaster will be eager to thank Lady Lilira's protector in person.”  
  
A screech and the sounds of flapping wings interrupted the conversation. Above the group, Noctis spotted a creature flying towards them. It was demonic looking with black skin, sharp face with horns, and leathery wings on its back. Like the day before, Noctis would have mistaken it for a daemon if it wasn’t for all the sunlight about. It gave one more screech as it got closer, clearly intent on attack them.  
  
“Alas, the stationmaster will have to wait.” The stranger commented as if discussing the weather instead of a monster attack. “Dear Lilira, for my sake, please stay out of harm's way.” Which she complied, surprisingly without any complaint, by running a distance away. “As for you, dear friend─” addressing Noctis. “For Lilira's sake─please stay in harm's way!  
  
“Well, when you put it that way.” Noctis commented while summoning his sword into his right hand.  
  
The demonic creature flew close to ground level and charged at Noctis. Normally he would have phased to avoid the attack, but he did have to ‘stay in harm’s way’ as instructed. The creature impacted on the flat of Noctis’s sword as he used his other hand to brace the blade. As the creature was stunned by the block, Noctis quickly pushed forward throwing the creature backwards. He quickly charged forward and slashed against the creature’s torso. A screech of pain echoed as blood flowed from the wound Noctis inflicted.  
  
Noctis’s battle companion wasn’t idle either as he flanked the demon. While the creature was focused on Noctis, the stranger drew his dagger and cut the demon’s leg, adding yet another wound. Frustrated with its wounds, the demon drew back from the two and screeched again. Noctis heard more flapping wings enter the fray. Two more creatures had joined but they were smaller in size.   
  
“Lovely it brought friends!” the stranger had noticed the new arrivals as well. “Leave the big one to me. I’ll handle the rest.”  
  
Having no better plan, Noctis followed and moved to intercept the two creatures. Noctis charged the first target, closing the distance rather quickly. The first creature, not expecting the sudden charge, was easily skewered by Noctis’s blade to the chest. Sword completely embedded in the chest, the creature died almost instantly. The second creature, finding Noctis in range, swiped with its claws at Noctis. Noctis simply let go off the blade, causing it to dematerialize, and sidestepped to dodge. The creature continually tried to claw Noctis but missed every time. After the dodging the last attack, Noctis resummoned his sword and fluidly beheaded the creature.  
  
Checking the status of his ally, Noctis saw the stranger hold his own against the first creature. The stranger seemed to be using a light flashing skill to maintain the creature’s attention. Noctis ran towards the creature and attacked from behind. With the creature’s attention at Noctis’s ally, it did not detect Noctis attacking until it felt part of its tail cut-off. Screeching in pain, the creature drew back away from the two and flew up out of reach.  
  
“Really now, this voidsent is making our task unnecessarily difficult. As it can’t be reached─” the stranger started to advise Noctis. “Wait for it to come down then we─”  
  
Not letting the person finish, Noctis imbued the sword with his magic and threw it towards the voidsent. The sword flew tip first and accurately impaled the voidsent in the shoulder. Noctis disappeared, similar to how his weapons did, from his spot and materialized in front of the voidsent clutching his sword in his hand once more. Along with his sword, Noctis disappeared and reappeared again, this time above the voidsent. A battle cry came from Noctis as he drove his sword downwards onto the voidsent’s back. Gravity pulled the two downwards and Noctis slammed the sword deeper as both hit the ground, scattering sand and debris. Noctis stood over the motionless body, making sure it was actually dead.   
  
“─or you can do that.” The stranger walked up to Noctis. The voidsents were clearly dead, already dissipating into aether. “A fine showing my friend.” the stranger congratulated Noctis.  
  
“Wasn’t too hard.” Noctis commented.  
  
The stranger just gave him an amused look before turning around. Lady Lilira had seen the battle was over and was walking towards them. The annoyance of having to hide was plain on her face.  
  
“Would you mind telling me what that was?” Her voice, despite sounding like a child’s, held a very authoritative tone.  
  
“If only I knew. A denizen of the void, at any rate.” the stranger answered.  
  
“The voidsent?” Lady Lilira clearly shocked by the answer. “Here? But how?”  
  
“The question isn't “how,” but “who”─we're not dealing with bookless bandits. At any rate, we haven't a moment to spare. I must return and report this at once.” the stranger turned to Noctis, who had by now adopted his arms-crossed stance. “I leave Lady Lilira in your capable hands.”  
  
“Think that’s a good idea? Leaving her with a mere adventurer?” Noctis countered.  
  
“I trust she won’t come to harm. You had plenty of time to do so while waiting beforehand.” How long had he been there? “You don’t seem like any _mere_ adventurer. Especially how well these voidsents were handled. There is an air around you not unlike Lady Lilira. She’ll be fine in similar impetuous company.”  
  
Without leaving any further room to argue or retaliate at his description of them, the stranger walked away leaving Noctis alone with Lady Lilira.  
  
“How dare he pass me about like a swaddled babe!” Lady Lilira complained despite the stranger no longer around. “I shall return and tell them myself!” This time she addressed Noctis.  
  
Noctis followed Lady Lilira, despite her argument, as it was technically still his job to do so. Looking beside him, Noctis could see that she was still fuming inside despite the calm facade she sported. Wanting to break the ice, Noctis offered an olive branch so to speak.  
  
“I used to sneak away from my guards as well.” Lady Lilira turned her head at Noctis in surprise at the sudden information. “Worried them all the time since I did it a lot. I think I spent more time sneaking out of my room than I actually spent in it. It got a lot easier once I had help.” An awkward pause hung over the air as Noctis fumbled at what to continued with. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… have someone go with you when you sneak out again?” Noctis really wasn’t used to giving advice.  
  
Luckily, this seemed to amuse Lady Lilira as she politely giggled at his awkward attempt. “Thank you." She recognized his attempt. "I apologize for previous behavior. I am thankful that help found me when I needed it.” She gave a polite smile to Noctis.  
  
“But, if what you say is true, I cannot imagine your family allowing you to become an adventurer. Do they not constantly worry?”  
  
“No… they’re dead.” Noctis stated matter-of-fact.  
  
Guilt tore through Lady Lilira. “I apologize. I did not mean to bring up unpleasant memories.”  
  
“It’s fine. It happened a long time ago.” Despite his words, Noctis still wore a solemn expression.  
  
The conversation seemed to have petered out into another awkward atmosphere and the rest of the journey continued in silence. Noctis instead focused on staying alert for any new voidsent attacks as they arrived at the Dispatch Yard. Papashan spotted their arrival and his relief was visible for miles away.  
  
“Thank the gods you've returned! You had us all so worried!” Papashan fretted over Lady Lilira like a worried parent. “You do realize what would happen if a person of your noble stature were to be injured─or worse? Why, Her Grace _the sultana_ would be beside herself with grief─and so would her subjects! I daresay they'd be weeping in the streets!”  
  
Noctis wondered just how important Lady Lilira was if the sultana, herself, would be worried about her. Judging from her age, sister or daughter?  
  
“But I have already given you cause to weep, Papashan...you and the people of Ul'dah…” Lady Lilira voiced her remorse.  
  
“Please, Your─” Papashan paused as he remembered Noctis was still around “You're not to say such things! We will find it, I swear to you! It is not my place to make demands, m-my lady, but I beg you, please stay out of harm's way.” the old lalafell practically begging Lady Lilira.  
  
“...I apologize for causing you undue worry, Papashan. I shall refrain from traveling unescorted in future.” Lady Lilira conceded to the matter.  
  
Thankful that Lady Lilira had cooperated with his wishes, Papashan called for escorts to arrive at the Dispatch Yard for the Lady using his linkpearl. As they waited for the escorts to arrive, Lady Lilira sought to mend things with Noctis.  
  
“I apologize once more, adventurer. I do not wish to part with dreary relations. It is by your exceptional skills that I did not come to harm. May I know the name of my savior?”  
  
Noctis gave a small smile at the praise he was being given. She was laying it on a bit thick as, technically, Noctis wasn’t the only one who found and defended her. Kneeling down on his right knee, Noctis brought himself to the same level as Lady Lilira.  
  
“Noctis Lucis Caelum, my lady.” said in the most polite tone specially reserved for VIP’s.  
  
“Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Lady Lilira repeated committing to memory. “I thank you once more. It is my hope that when we meet again, it is under more pleasant circumstances.” In the distance, Noctis could see a group arriving. Some dressed in fine clothing, others in intricate armor. No doubt the escort of Lady Lilira.  
  
“It was pleasant enough in your company.” Noctis offered his right hand forward. Lady Lilira stared confusedly at his hand until she hesitantly grasped it with her own. Noctis completed the handshake and gave her a small nod of approval. When they had let go of each other’s hands, Lady Lilira curiously looked at her own hand, puzzled at the action she just preformed. She eventually looked back at Noctis and gave her own nod of approval.  
  
“‘Till next time, sir Noctis.”  
  
Aware of the incoming guards, Lady Lilira turned to the group and unceremoniously started walking past them back towards Ul’dah. The entourage frantically changed course to get into proper escorting formation for the lady.  
  
“Praise from the Her High─ highest praise indeed!” Papashan exclaimed once Lady Lilira had left. “I cannot thank you enough, Noctis! I understand you fought bravely to protect Lady Lilira from voidsent fiends. For your gallant service, you deserve all the riches in the royal vaults. Alas, a small token of my gratitude is the best I can offer.”  
  
Event if it was just a small amount, Noctis was grateful to receive any payment at all.  
  
“It wasn’t too hard. There was someone else helping too.”  
  
“...Hm? By any chance was it a sarcastic man with a strange contraption strapped to his shoulder?”  
  
“Sounds about right.” confirmed Noctis.  
  
“I see you met Thancred. He's a scholar who spends his days investigating oddities in the aether. Rather too fond of the sound of his own voice for my liking, but perfectly harmless.  
As for you, Noctis─you're just the sort of adventurer we need around here. I pray you show the same kindness to the people of Thanalan as you did to us today.”  
  
“In fact, if you are still looking for work─” Papashan contined. “I hear a young upstart is recruiting able-bodied adventurers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Noctis encounters the weird denizens of the land... and some voidsents as well. The day is not even over yet but there couldn't possibly be more trouble Noctis could expect to encounter right?


	8. Rumble at the Ruins

**Coffer and Coffin**  
  
  
As it turned out, said ‘young upstart’ was located hanging about in a tavern called Coffer and Coffin. An ominous name for a bar but eateries were still the best source of information. While Noctis figured the amount he received thanks to Papashan would pay of his debts, and provide food, curatives and lodging for a few more days, he would need more gil to properly arm himself. A Bronze Shortsword and Shield were not enough for Noctis. He was used to having way more variety than just two weapons. Thus, he need another job to earn more gil to be able to buy more weapons later on. And if he didn’t like the job reference, he could always go back to Ul’dah and ask around there.  
  
Asking around the tavern pointed him to a person sitting on table with various documents strewed about. Bespectacled and wearing the finer clothes of merchant, this matched the description of the ‘Wystan’ person. Despite him trying to convey 'professional businessman' with his attire, it still could not hide just how young and unseasoned Wystan truly was.  
  
“Come to join?” Wystan guessed Noctis's reason for approaching. “Sorry, but you're too late. Some Brass Blades looking for extra coin volunteered, and the team's already en route to the ruins.” Bad luck for Noctis but Wystan continued on. “But look, I know it's not easy to find work these days. If you're interested, there's something else you can do for me.”  
  
Wystan brought out a sack from underneath the table and handed it to Noctis. Checking the contents, Noctis found it was another sack of food. He was starting to see a pattern here. Wystan informed him on the children hanging outside the tavern. The young merchant explained with how busy he was with his work, the merchant hadn’t been able to look after them recently. Despite the menial task, if it was for children, how could Noctis say no?  
  
Thankfully, the task was easy despite dealing with children. Their appearances matched those of refugees during the war of his father’s time and Noctis could see why Wystan would make an effort to take care of these children. The children were understanding regarding Wystan’s busy schedule and asked to pass on apologies for disturbing him. They were eerily the politest children ever such that Wystan looked guilty when Noctis passed on their messages.  
  
“Thank you, adventurer. I only wish I could do more. Stonesthrow is no place for a child... Not that my childhood was much happier. Never enough food to go around, nor work to earn it─but no shortage of contempt from the great and the good.” righteous anger mixing in Wystan's voice. The young merchant then explained his plan on earning enough money to help his fellow refugees. A newly discovered ore vein at some ruins was the key to achieving this goal. Wystan was certainly passionate and his heart in the right place, if not a little frustrated.  
  
The sound of slamming doors echoed through the small tavern causing everyone inside to spot the entering Brass Blade. The uniformed roegadyn was in a hurry, making a beeline for Wystan’s position. Noctis was immediately on guard, remembering his last encounter with the so called guards of Ul’dah. He was largely, though, ignored as the Brass Blade made to report to Wystan.  
  
“We found her! We found the vein! Wystan, ye must come an' see!”  
  
“Already!? Amazing! We leave at once!” Wystan hurriedly packed the documents scattered. “You should join me, my friend! Come and bear witness to history in the making!” That and he hadn’t given Noctis the promised payment yet.

 

* * *

 

**Sil'dih Excavation Site**

  
  
It was a brisk walk south of tavern towards the ruins. The path took them down a cliff through some naturally formed ramps. At the bottom of the path, was a river they had to cross before they arrived at the ruins embedded into another cliffside. As Wystan ran in excitement towards the ruins, warning bells began ringing for Noctis. Wystan was to focused on the potential discovery that he failed to see the various workers lying all over the place nor the Brass Blades slowly surrounding their position as they got closer to the ruins.  
  
But Noctis did and he wasn’t so surprised when the Brass Blades revealed their true colors. Wystan and Noctis were effectively surrounded now and would have been in a worse pickle if the Brass Blades didn't stop to gloat.  
  
“Thal's balls, son!” The same roegadyn laughed at the shock on Wystan’s face. “A vein of ore in the middle of a ruined bloody city? Godsdamned idiot!” the rest of the Brass Blades laughed as Wystan was continually mocked. “What did ye think was gonna happen? That ye'd strike it rich and get cozy with the Order, while the masters of Ul'dah looked on? No one crosses the Syndicate!”  
  
Noctis struggled to remember the term he had only heard in passing recently. He only vaguely remembered the Syndicate as part of the governing body of the city.  
  
“The...the Syndicate!?” Wystan repeated, clearly shocked at the potential enemy he had made.  
  
“Hah! Finally sunk in, has it?” The roegadyn’s voice was starting to get tiring. Noctis stepped forward to stand closer to the Brass Blade. “Well look at this! Not all yer friends've deserted ye, it seems... Lucky boy!” Actually, Noctis had moved closer to get a better shot at traitorous guards. “Now ye won't have to die alone!” The Brass Blades drew their curved swords and round shields to intimidate Noctis. They were sadly mistaken if he would be easily scared by such a display.  
  
Before anyone could draw first blood, another voice spoke but one they couldn’t pinpoint the source of.  
  
_“O mournful voice of creation! Grant ye this humble stone a soul, that it may wake to life!”_  
  
“Who's that spoutin' gibberish!? Show yerself!”  
  
As if answering the Brass Blade’s demand, the earth began shaking as various rocks started moving of their own volition. The stones gathered together, piling up in front of the Brass Blades, until they formed a towering humanoid figure. It had a broad glowing chest, relatively thin legs, disproportionately large and bulky arms, and despite not having any mouth, a monstrous cry.  
  
Before the Brash Blades could fully comprehend the golem in front of them, the monster started attacking indiscriminately. It swung its arms at the Brass Blades, solidly hitting a lalafell and hyur successively. Their shields caved at the powerful impact of the punches, providing no protection from the massive strength of golem.  
  
“This ain't part o' the plan! Bloody hells, does Lord Lolorito mean to kill us too!?” was the last thing the roegadyn said before the golem brought both its fist down on him. The rest of the Brass Blades were finally free from their shock and quickly retreated from the monster, abandoning their fallen comrades. Only one person was left to face this monster.  
  
“Tch.” Noctis verbalized his displeasure. “Get out of here!” he ordered Wystan. Retreat would have been the better idea but there were too many unconscious people in the area for the two of them to carry. If Noctis left the golem, it would be free to harm these helpless people.  
  
Noctis’s sword flew towards the golem’s chest, a potential weak spot of the construct. However, either due to intelligence or luck, a stone arm intercepted the sword causing it to bounce off. A hand quickly grabbed the sword in midair as Noctis teleported to it. Using gravity, Noctis brought the sword down and was able to cut through part of the blocking arm. Good news, the stone the golem was made off was softer thanks to the river. Bad news, cut wounds did not bother a creature of stone that much.  
  
The golem brought another fist down, hoping to crush Noctis, but he easily phased away from the attack. Aiming for the legs this time, Noctis charged with his sword, removing more stone from the golem’s leg. The creature stumbled as its support became unstable.  
  
_“You are strong.”_  the same voice before spoke again.  _“But are you strong enough to withstand this?”_  
  
The area surrounding Noctis suddenly glowed brighter. The increased light was a telltale sign of an area of effect magical attack. Not so different from Noctis’s own method when he choose to detonate his elemental magic like a grenade. Finely tuned instincts made Noctis search for a spot on the ground not bathed in light and quickly threw his sword in that direction. As soon as the sword escaped the vicinity of the glowing area, Noctis teleported to the blade just as a sand blast came from the golem. It may have looked like a normal spray of sand, but Noctis could detect the traces of magical energy mixed in making it more dangerous than normal.  
  
Water splashed as Noctis landed catlike in the shallow river. The golem was still recovering from unleashing its last attack and was slow to turn back to Noctis. Spotting the opening, Noctis sent his sword flying again but at the golem’s back this time. It penetrated halfway of the blade but did not cause any visible hindrance to the golem as it finally turned to face him again. Noctis dashed towards the golem, dodging underneath a punch that threatened to crush him as it hit the riverbed, sending water flying from the impact. Sliding between the golem’s legs, Noctis managed to position himself behind the stone construct.  
  
The Bronze Shield materialized on Noctis’s arm as he summoned his remaining weapon. Noctis pulled back the equipped arm and then threw the shield at the golem. Never let it be said that Noctis didn’t learn anything from the Gladiator’s Guild. The shield lob impacted the hilt of the embedded sword, driving it further inward the golem’s body. The sword violently excited through the other side of the golem’s chest causing the stone construct to falter due to the damage to its core.  
  
_“Impossible! Never has the golem been so sorely tested!”_  
  
“It’s never met me before!” Noctis answered back at the voice.  
  
Noctis resummoned his shield, teleporting automatically to his arm again, and once more lobbed the shield at the golem with stronger force. The shield easily tore through the weakened golem’s chest, scattering the remaining core, causing the whole construct collapse on its knees before crumbling into pieces. His weapons dematerialized once more as Noctis waited to see if the stones would move again. The rocks made no motion to reconstruct the golem, but Noctis swore he saw a shadow move along the ruins.  
  
The sound of splashing footsteps heralded a new arrival in the area, but thankfully, it was someone Noctis was somewhat familiar with.  
  
“Damn, seems I've missed all the fun.” the same stranger from the Sultantree genuinely sounded disappointed. “I see you didn't need my help this time.” the stranger observed the scattered debris.  
  
“Yeah. It was alone this time. Didn’t call for any help.” Noctis tried to pass it off nonchalantly.  
  
“Looks like they gave you quite a thrashing.” The stranger didn’t seem to completely believe how easy Noctis made it sound, as evidenced by the dirt and water than clung to his clothes. However, Noctis didn’t look to be injured and the stranger moved on to those who were.  
  
Noctis looked back to the ruins to see if the shadow was still there. The ruins looked empty which made Noctis wonder if it was just a trick of the eyes due to the fight. He decided not to pursue a hypothetical shadow and returned back to the gathering of survivors from the Brass Blades’ betrayal. Everyone was back on their feet while the stranger had a finger on his ear, talking to another person on his linkpearl.  
  
“It's me. I was too late. Our person of interest had already quit the scene.” the stranger informed the person on the other end of the call. It seemed Noctis’s shadow did exist if he heard that right. “The General? Very well. I shall be there anon.” His call finished, the stranger turned to talk to Noctis this time.  
  
“My colleagues went to great lengths to provide me with the means to detect aetheric disturbances, but every time I find one, you seem to be in the middle of it. I'm starting to wonder if it might not be simpler just to follow you around.”  
  
“Lucky me.” Noctis deadpanned.  
  
“Sadly, I have business elsewhere. Tread softly, my friend.” the stranger cautioned Noctis. “The carefully laid trap you dismantled was clearly sanctioned by Lord Lolorito. I heard the Blades mention him as they fled. Believe me when I tell you that he is not a man to be trifled with. The sultana's enemies grow bolder by the day, and I suspect they have the support of outside forces.”  
  
The stranger led Noctis back towards the group of survivors. Among them was Wystan who looked unharmed if not a little shaken by the ordeal.  
  
“Thank you.” Wystan’s voice soft but gratitude still apparent. “If you hadn't come along, those bastards would surely have slaughtered us all. I would speak with you further, but it isn't safe for us to linger here.” Wystan’s voice was even softer as he spoke again. “Find me at the Coffer  & Coffin later. Until then, stay safe.”  
  
“I shall accompany Wystan and his men.” the stranger immediately informed them. “They need protection─and I need more information.” A sudden realization came over the stranger. “Ah, but where are my manners? I have yet to properly introduce myself. I am Thancred, a humble scholar surveying the flow of aether in Thanalan.”  
  
“Noctis. Person at the wrong place at the wrong time.” he fired back. Thancred seemed to appreciate the wit at least.  
  
“It is an honor and a privilege to make your acquaintance. I hope when next we meet it is under more auspicious circumstances. Farewell!"  
  
Thancred, Wystan and the rest of the survivors left the area leaving Noctis alone at the ruins. Which he wasn’t entirely sure why they had said goodbyes as if he wasn’t planning on walking with them. They were the entire reason he was here the first place. Deciding he might as well do something, Noctis went to the golem’s rocky remains to see if there was anything to scavenge. Usually it wasn’t Noctis’s job to do so, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t do so… but it seemed he could still use some practice as he could only find some mudstones that managed to stay intact. As he couldn’t find anything else useful, Noctis decided to just head back to the tavern.

 

* * *

 

**Coffer and Coffin**

 

The sun was starting to close on the horizon by the time Noctis arrived at the tavern. Thancred was long gone leaving Wystan by himself at the bar. The merchant obviously still shaken as evidenced on how jumpy he acted when Noctis approached him. Wystan calmed himself before he spoke but their was still an underlying edge of paranoia in his body language.

"Twelve bless you, my friend. You risked your life to save ours. Betrayed by my own guards... Gods, I was a fool to trust those men." No words of comfort would placate the man. "Lolorito owns the godsdamned Brass Blades. I should've questioned their motives from the start. Even so, I could hardly have predicted that the wealthiest man in Ul'dah would want me dead for the heinous crime of seeking to change the law! I'm just a merchant, for gods' sakes!"

Wystan continued on at the atrocities of Lolorito until he came to realization the kind of danger he was in. If Lolorito would ruthlessly sacrifice his own men, then Wystan and whoever he knew would not be shown any less. His dream would have to be abandoned and Wystan would have to flee. He even informed Noctis's involvement would not mentioned for his protection. It was considerate of Wystan and Noctis even pitied the man for his misfortune. Unfortunately, short of assassination, it was something direct combat couldn't solve. At least Noctis was still being paid for the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis sure is busy, having two strange encounters in a day. Paying back that one free night seems to be more trouble than paying that one time car repair. Thankfully he can still handle it and pick-up some new techniques along the way.


	9. Interlude II

 

**Quicksand**

 

Back at the Quicksand, Noctis reported back to Momodi, mainly to inform her regarding the job recommendation she had given him. However the encounter at the ruins was still fresh in his mind which he described to Momodi as well as the Wystan's possible conflict with Lolorito.

"Don't worry, Noctis. You've got nothin' to worry about. No one seems to know you were at the ruins." It wasn't really on his mind but Momodi must have thought the newcomer to Ul'dah needed consoling. "Wystan, on the other hand, is now a pariah─about as welcome 'round here as a rabid wolf, poor bugger. Suffice to say, that boy risked the wrath of the wrong man."

As Momodi explained, Lord Lolorito was chairman of the East Aldenard Trading Company, generous contributor to the Order of Nald'thal, member of the Syndicate and most ruthless man in Ul'dah. Noctis fists tightened as Momodi informed how Lolorito wasn't above killing his own men. The way someone of Lolorito's station abused his station irked Noctis. It was opposite of everything his own father, former king of Insomnia, had shown Noctis how to properly manage the power of one's standing. Up to now, Noctis was still careful in describing his food.

"Don't let this color your view of Ul'dah, Noctis…" Momodi said soothingly, Noctis's agitation highly visible. "It's true that there are some here who ain't afraid to crack a few skulls if it gets 'em what they want. But most of us are decent folk just tryin' to make ends meet." She looked at the rest of the adventurer going about the guild. "You know, a lot of people would call you a damn fool for riskin' your life to save a marked man… But I believe you did a good thing, Noctis, and for that you have my respect."

Noctis was a tad bit flustered at the praise he was receiving.

"How was your meetin' with Papashan? Were you able to get a job from the old man?" Momodi jokingly described the elder lalafell.

"Yeah, he managed to. Had me looking for a royal named Lady Lilira." Noctis recounted their meeting: from finding her underneath the Sultantree, to the voidsent attack and up until they had said goodbyes. Momodi was listening very attentively as Noctis narrated the events earlier that day.

"You really been through alot lately. Especially savin' Lady Lilira! Ul'dah would be in turmoil if anythin' happened to her. This just confirms my respect for you, Noctis. No need to be embarrassed by it!" she caringly reprimanded the flustered Noctis.

"Ah…" Noctis cleared his throat. "Like you said, risking your life to save others is the right thing to do."

Momodi greatly approved of Noctis's attitude and gave a thumbs-up. She canceled his debt and even offered another free stay at the inn. Noctis tried to refuse but she insisted. It was the least she could do for saving Lady Lilira's life, similar to Papashan's words earlier that day. By now it would be more impolite to refuse.

Before he left to explore more of Ul'dah for the rest of the day, Noctis just had one question.

"The sultana, what's her name?"

Momodi gave a pause as she looked closely at Noctis, seemingly analyzing him. He stood there for a while until Momodi found what she was looking for.

"Her Grace: Nanamo Ul Namo." Her tone conveying more information than just a name.

Noctis nodded as he received the message. All of them.

 

* * *

 

**Lifemend Stump, Black Shroud**

 

The newly fashioned goggles were working perfectly as they showed the aetheric disturbance originating from the Lifemend Stump. It was very recent too. Unfortunately, that was all the information the devices could relay. Still no sign of the source of these disturbances.

"Look there she is!"

The voice came from the female member of a group of three arriving in the area. The female was a hyur wearing a turban with a mask covering her eyes, a white cotton top, gloves and crimson sabatons. The second person of the group was a male lalafell wearing a monocle, jet black robes and, oddly, yellow gauntlets. The last member of the group was Kuplo Kopp, who had guided her yesterday.

"I brought them, kupo!" the moogle proudly announced as he flew to her shoulder.

"Thank you, Kuplo Kopp." She gave a smile at the adorable antics of the moogle. "It's good to see you again, Yda, Papalymo." she addressed the female hyur and male lalafell respectively.

"It's great to see you too L'una!" Yda greeted with much enthusiasm.

"Need you be so loud, Yda?" Papalymo scolded his excitable partner before greeting Luna as well. "It is good to see you again Lady L'una. Especially for taking time from your duties to assist in search of the Twelveswood."

"Please, there is no need for thanks among friends. I am as much a member of the Scions as both of you are." Luna reassured her companions. "Unfortunately, my help has not revealed much. I am no closer to finding the source of the disturbances as before. However, I am worried about the problems this may cause."

Luna referred to the Lifemend Stump and the sword imbedded in it. The everyone seemed to understand the worry she had.

"Oh dear. Is that a sword in the stump? Bad idea. Really bad idea… It takes a lot less than that to incite the greenwrath, you know. Why, the first time we came to the Twelveswood, we almost ended up as a treant's dinner just for crashing our airship in the wrong place. It was all Papalymo's fault, of course. Though he'd sooner swallow his staff than admit that he's wrong."

While Yda rambled on, Papalymo, through years of practice, ignored her and equipped his own set of goggles. While Luna had already surveyed the area, Papalymo was more experienced in deciphering the flow of aether. What she missed, Papalymo would soon find.

"Have you by any chance spotted the dark stranger rumors have told?" Luna inquired.

"No, not even close, kupo!" Kuplo Kopp answered for them.

"It has become worrying." Luna voiced her concerns. "Ever since the calamity, the woods have been rather sensitive. A slight disruption to the aetheric flow-"

Luna's worries were interrupted when the sound of moving stone echoed through the clearing. From an unknown source, a golem had entered the clearing and roared loudly. Luna could feel the tainted aether powering the creature.

"And this sort of thing happens!" Yda finished for Luna.

Papalymo quickly put away his goggles and readied his staff. "It seems we have little choice…"

Luna readied her own staff and drew on the elemental energies of nature. Beside her, Yda pulled out her horas and readied into a martial arts stance.

"Let's do this!" Yda exclaimed as she charged the golem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Noctis reflect on the days events and gets some faint praise for it. Also the another look into the second character of the fic, which everyone should have figured out by now. It seems Noctis is not the only one having an exciting day.


	10. Magic and Mysteries

**Ul'dah**

  
  
The next few days passed as Noctis took on additional jobs and explored more of the city of Ul’dah and its surrounding areas. There was no shortage of task for adventurers, whether it be a delivery through some wild lands, or clearing areas of dangerous monsters. The jobs took him to various places: mines, bazaars and even refugee camps. It wasn’t all work though for Noctis. After getting a rather profitable amount from one job, he decided to use the next day to investigate the rest of the guilds of Ul’dah. Aside from the Gladiator’s Guild, there were two other combat guilds: Pugilist and Thaumaturge. The Pugilist fighters were users of hand-to-hand combat but still used a weapons called horas or knuckle-dusters on their fists. Their movements reminded him of Iris’s combat style. Noctis never really studied hand-to-hand combat much since his powers revolved around the fact he could summon weapons anytime… except for that one time in Niflheim. Upon reflection, maybe it would be a good idea to learn some unarmed combat. Not today though, maybe sometime in the future. For now, Noctis passed on visiting the Pugilist guild.  
  
The Thaumaturge’s Guild was the more interesting of the two. Imagine Noctis’s surprise when he found out magic was widely taught to everyone, or at least, those willing and capable. In his home world, magic manifested in only two lines: the Oracles of Tenebrae and the Royalty of Lucis. The only time one born outside of those lines could wield magic was if the Royalty of Lucis blessed them with magic. It was how the Kingsglaives and Crownsguards operated. Naturally, Noctis was extremely curious and wanted to see how magic functioned in this world.  
  
However, Noctis's curiosity on the matter wasn’t strong enough to overpower his love of sleeping in. It was already past lunch by the time he arrived at the Thaumaturge’s Guild. When he passed through the large doors, Noctis thought he had mistaken the location of the guild. The inside was extremely large with the ceiling at least four stories high. People inside were gathering in front of giant statue that adorned the center of the place, almost as tall as the room itself, and were fervently praying at it. It did not look like a combat or even a scholastic area. His worries were placated when he spotted the usual guild insignia and reception area to the side. As with the previous guilds, another lalafell was behind the counter.  
  
“Welcome to the Thaumaturges' Guild. It is fate that has guided your steps here, friend. Within these hallowed halls, the arts of devastation are taught─primeval magicks with which to bring about an enemy's ruin. If you would join our ranks and wield the power of thaumaturgy, I urge you to seize this moment and confide in me your arcane ambitions.” It was a spiel not so different from the Gladiator’s Guild, but this one was spoken with a more ethereal air.  
  
“Actually, I just wanted to see some magic?”  
  
“Ah, I see…” the receptionist looked closely at Noctis. “Your aura bespeaks a certain… unpreparedness, as if your spirit is reluctant to abandon a path yet freshly begun. Tell me, have you recently arrived in this city?”  
  
“Just a few days ago.”  
  
“Then my words of destiny and desire were spoken in haste. Pray continue down that path until a fork presents itself. Perhaps the choice you then make shall lead you back to the gates of thaumaturgy. However, we do not shun those curious to observe the arts. Guests are free to enter the premises and interact with the disciples for further enlightenment.”  
  
The lalafell elaborated no further and continued to fix Noctis an uneasy stare. He took it as his cue to leave. The actual area of the guild was at the back, just behind the large statue. Various bookshelves adorned the walls and the area could have been mistaken for an academic library, if it wasn’t for the dueling circle in the middle of the room.  
  
It was strange to see other people wield magic apart from his own powers. Noctis observed duelists exchange shots of fire, ice and lightning with their magic staves. His own training with the Crownsguard came to mind, recalling his first struggles in casting his elemancy.  
  
“Greetings, child.” A hooded lalafell had sided up to Noctis. “Your face is not one I have seen in these halls, yet your aether pulses strongly. You already have training in spells, do you not?”  
  
“Yeah… sorta.”  
  
“What's this, what's this? Thal has led to us a new aspirant?” A different lalafell appeared opposite the first one.  
  
“What? Where? But he’s not approaching us. Maybe we should leave him alone?” a new one appeared.  
  
“Bwahahaha!” the laugh came from another arrival. “He looks like he’s itching to try.”  
  
“I agree. Look at his aether.” One more joined the group “He wants to do some spells so badly.”  
  
Noctis was now surrounded by five lalafells, all dressed in hooded robes. Four wore red hoods, while the first person who spoke to him wore a completely black robe, as well as bandages covering one of his eyes.  
  
“Easy brothers.” The mono-eyed black robed one spoke. “I am Cocobuki, the eldest─and, I would venture to say, the wisest─of the five masters of the Thaumaturges' Guild. These are my brothers, Cocobezi, Cocobygo, Cocoboha and Cocobani.” Each brother waved as they were introduced. “Now, before we were interrupted.” Cocobuki managed to glare at his brothers with his singular eye. “You spoke as having previous experience manipulating arcane energies?”  
  
“Ah… sure, you can call it that. Just wanted to see how it was done here.”  
  
“Those curious to our sorcerous teachings are always welcomed.” Cocobuki nodded in approval. “But before you can learn our arts, I must ask how long have you been employed with your first guild?”  
  
“Been with the Gladiator’s Guild for a few days now.” Noctis answered.  
  
“Aww… he can’t join yet.” One of the red-hooded brothers commented.  
  
“Sadly it is true. It is much too soon in your journey too consider studying another discipline. One needs to become proficient enough that their Guildmaster will allow the study in another guild” Cocobuki elaborated. Noctis considered mentioning that Mylla had perceived his true skill level but Cocobuki was not finished yet. “It is to ensure new adventurers have the necessary skills and mindset to survive the harsher environments of Eorzea. Learning too many during your formative time will be more a hindrance than a boon.”  
  
Truthfully, Noctis wasn’t even aware he could register with more than one guild. But the restrictions did have some merit and it was a good thing he had found out about them. While no one had batted an eyelash on his teleportation and arsenal skills, it was best to keep his elemancy hidden for now. It might start overstretching the locals' tolerance of 'unique skills' for a green adventurer.  
  
“We hope you have discovered what you seek.” Cocobuki sensed that Noctis wouldn’t be staying anymore. “Mayhap what you saw will one day lead you back to the guild.”  
  


* * *

  
  
**Quicksand**

  
  
It was back to work the next day for Noctis. This time, his job brought him all the way to the Horizon, a settlement in the area of Western Thanalan. One of his tasks there managed to unearth some troubling information.  
  
“Look what the coeurl dragged in. Good to see you, Noctis.” Momodi greeted Noctis’s return to the Adventurer’s Guild. “I'd ask what brings you, but I reckon we both know the answer to that already.”  
  
“Not a job today.” Noctis corrected her assumption. “Got some news that you might be able to help with.”  
  
“Well, have I ever let you down before? Wait, don't answer that…”  
  
“P’molminn” Noctis answered immediately.  
  
Momodi could only sigh at the young female miqo’te’s name. In hindsight, it was probably too soon to let Noctis handle young impressionable female miqo’te’s. “Anyroad, what news do you have? If it’s news about you, don’t worry. Folk around here are hearin’ tales of you helpin’ your fellow man, even after seeing the seedier side of our city. No one’s faultin’ you for handling those Brass Blades. Just glad someone is doin’ somethin’.”  
  
While the battle at the ruins managed to stay secret, Noctis did have separate encounter with the Brass Blades in Horizon during one of his recent jobs. Similar to the ones at the Sil’dih ruins, they were corrupt, but surprisingly, righteous ones did exist within the organization. Apparently, some Brass Blades were cohorts of an outlaw group smuggling materials out of the mines. Their dealings had been brought out to light and, after some aggressive negotiations, were apprehended. That had been a few days ago.  
  
However, when Noctis had gone back to Horizon for a hunt this morning, the 'Righteous Brass Blade' he helped had contacted him regarding some evidence they had discovered. As to why an adventurer was being given the evidence, he was just told that Noctis being outside the bureaucracy of Ul’dah would make him a better candidate to investigate the matter. It was a letter, and while Noctis couldn’t understand the significance of the addressee, he was asked to deliver the letter to Momodi.  
  
Instead of telling Momodi the long and convoluted string of events, it was better to just show her the letter. “Hmmm? What is this?” the lalafell read the letter, her expression becoming more dour as she read more of it. “... So that's what this is all about.”  
  
“I read some of it. So, this ‘Owyne’?”  
  
Momodi simply shook her head “Owyne's as loyal a Sultansworn as I've ever known. I haven't the foggiest what this says, but─” Realization suddenly came over Momodi as her voice now carried a worried tone. “Wait a minute. Wasn't Owyne the one who...? Oh, hells... I've got a bad feelin' about this.”  
  
Only the background noise of the guild hall continued as Momodi connected the dots in her head. Noctis didn’t know what she discovered but it was clear she was considering options on what to do next. A few seconds passed before Momodi finally settled on a decision and addressed Noctis once more.  
  
“Listen, Noctis─I think I know what this is all about, but I need you to swear to keep it quiet. If you'd rather wash your hands of this business, I won't hold it against you. But if you're determined to see it through to the bitter end, say the word and I'll explain.”  
  
While Noctis may have reluctantly accepted his duties before, if he committed to one, he would see it finished.  
  
“When have I let you down?” Momodi smiled at his answer. Despite the short time he had been in Ul’dah, the lalafell couldn’t deny Noctis had done any less.  
  
“Then I hope I can count on your discretion, Noctis. If so, then listen closely…” Momodi explained as Noctis sat down. This was going to be a long explanation. “The outside world believes Ul'dah to be a sultanate, ruled by Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo. Truth is, though, it's the six wealthiest citizens that hold the most sway─the Syndicate.”  
  
Noctis’s fist tightened at the name.  
  
“Be that as it may, the sultana's still got the support of the people… but she might struggle to keep even that if a certain incident becomes public knowledge. It pains me to say it, but Her Grace's crown, the symbol of the royal dynasty, has been stolen. And Owyne…” Momodi checked that no one was listening in. “Owyne's the Sultansworn who was charged with guardin' it that night. I'd bet anythin' this letter was written by the bastards who made off with the crown. It can't be a coincidence that a man we know to have been fraternizin' with thieves had a letter for Owyne of all people, at this of all times.”  
  
“You need to take this to the man himself, Noctis.” She discretely handed back the letter to him. “Tell him Momodi sent you, and that it concerns a lost heirloom. If it looks as though the fellow needs help, I want you to lend it to him. The future of our fair city may depend on it.” Momodi pleaded.  
  
True to his word, Noctis accepted the request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ul'dahn arc is starting to pick up as we get down to the first major trouble that Noctis has managed to stumble into. 
> 
> Funny story about the THM guild scene. It was supposed to contain more explosions but was cut out when I realized that it wouldn't fit the flow of the story. For now it's a sort of breather scene before diving the plot starts moving again.


	11. Sultansworn to Help

**Scholar’s Walk**

  
The Sultansworn’s management office was located at the upper levels of Ul’dah, which meant a lot of stairs to climb. As the personal guard of the Sultana, it wasn’t surprising to find the headquarters located at the more _extravagant_ portions of Ul’dah, thus the higher the levels. Noctis looked to be at the proper place as the blue and white uniformed Sultansworn stood guard over their entrance. As expected he was told that only authorized people were allowed inside, and mentioning a certain ‘lost heirloom’ was only met with more suspicion. Yet upon elaborating that ‘Momodi sent him’, they were even quick to let him in. Noctis wondered just how much pull Momodi had in Ul’dah.  
  
The office itself was very spartan, only containing the essential desk, chairs and weapon racks. The amount of people milling about made the small area feel very cramped. Normally such a number of people would have made the office noisy, but the whole place had gone silent when Noctis stepped foot inside. There was an underlying tension in the air due to his arrival. Even Noctis’s inquiry for Owyne was met with some quiet whisperings. He was eventually pointed to a white-haired dark-skinned hyur near the desk.  
  
“Well met, adventurer. What business brings you here this day?” the one named Owyne asked.  
  
“Momodi sent me and it concerns a lost heirloom.” Noctis parroted the instructions from earlier as he handed over the reason for the visit.  
  
“...A letter? Very well, let's see it.” Owyne’s expression hardened the more he read the letter. “...Have you read this, adventurer?”

Noctis simply nodded.  
  
Owyne spoke lower this time, to prevent others from eavesdropping on their conversation. “Mistress Momodi has doubtless explained to you the significance of the crown, and what its loss could mean for Her Grace the sultana... This theft shames the Sultansworn─and me most of all. The blame is mine, you see. I grew lax in my duties, and in a moment of carelessness…”  
  
“No, it will do no good to recount the tale now.” the sultansworn stopped his self-pity. “Since the hour of the theft, we've searched frantically for any signs, any whispers as to the whereabouts of the crown. We have found nothing.” he regretfully admitted. “The identity of the thieves, and their motives, seemed fated to remain a mystery─until you arrived, bearing this ransom note.”  
  
Considering the original holder of the ransom note was arrested, who knows how long it would have taken another letter to have been sent if Noctis hadn’t come across it. Then again, if it wasn’t for him then the person wouldn’t have been arrested and the letter would have been sent eventually… At least it was discovered now instead of later. The longer the crown went missing, the possibility of the news spreading to the populace became more likely.  
  
“I will travel to the Unholy Heir and pay them their ransom.” Owyne unhesitantly declared. “Though I am not foolish enough to meet these men alone as they stipulate, I dare not bring a host of my comrades lest the thieves take fright.”  
  
Noctis knew where this was going. “You’re going to need my help then.”  
  
Owyne was visibly relieved at Noctis’s offer. “I thank you friend. Mistress Momodi has always spoken of you in the most glowing terms, and I have never yet had reason to question her judgment. Pray meet me at the Unholy Heir in central Thanalan, east of Black Brush Station. If the gods are good, the exchange will proceed without incident…”  
  
It was highly unlikely but one could only hope for the best, and prepare for the worst.  


 

* * *

  
  
**Unholy Heir**  
  
  
After Owyne had retrieved the ransom, he and Noctis traveled towards the specified meeting place. It was at the eastern section of Central Thanalan, located near a towering rock formation surrounded by a lake. The purple clad bandits waiting inside the ankle-high lake confirmed they were at the right place. The bandits arrived rather quickly considering Owyne only contacted them right before the two left the city.  
  
Owyne entered the lake for the exchange, while Noctis was perfectly content to stay at the shore. He preferred to stay dry as long as possible if he could help it. The purple hooded hyur stepped forward as negotiator for the bandits. He was most likely the leader as well.  
  
“I've come as agreed! Now, show me the crown!” Owyne demanded.  
  
“Aye, you'll have your precious crown─once we've been duly compensated.”  
  
“Do you think me a fool!?” Owyne retorted. “ What assurance have I that you will honor your part of the agreement?”  
  
“Now, now, Owyne...you're the least trustworthy man here.” The bandit countered. “Not only was the crown stolen on your watch, but it looks to me as if you've violated the terms of our exchange. Did we not say that you were to come alone?” Referring to Noctis waiting by the shore. “And given that you are not alone, what guarantee have we that there isn't a company of archers surrounding us even as we speak, ready to feather me and my men the moment they catch a glimpse of the crown?” the bandit mocked Owyne. “You have made mock of our trust. The deal is off.”  
  
“Wait! Here's your payment, as promised!” Owyne hurriedly threw a pouch at the bandit leader who easily caught it.  
  
“...Aye, 'tis the real thing.” The bandit, satisfied by the contents inside the pouch, started laughing. “Ahahaha! A thousand thanks to you, boy! You've succeeded where scores of thieves have failed!” He raised the pouch up high like a trophy. “And now, at long last, we have it! The power to create an army of undying soldiers─The Traders' Spurn!”  
  
“No...no, it can't be! What have I done!?” Owyne evidently shocked by what he had just given the bandits.  
  
“Surely you must have wondered what it was that you were handing over─what it was that seemed as valuable to us as the crown seemed to you? Or did you assume we were feeling charitable?” The bandit continually mocked Owyne. “Ah, but you must feel terrible, knowing that you've brought us the doom of Sil'dih. Worry not, boy─we'll grant you a quick death and spare you further ignominy.”  
  
As the leader completed his speech, the rest of the bandits brought out their weapons. Blades, bows, horas and staves were drawn, prepared to overpower them through sheer numbers. The leader himself drew a large axe and grinned menacingly at Owyne. In response, Owyne readied his own sword and shield, preparing to face the consequences of his actions.  
  
“There's too many! Run!” Owyne pleaded Noctis. “Run while you still can! I...I will do my duty.”  
  
“It's your duty to serve the sultana, lad─and you'll be doing it for a good while yet!” A voice cried from behind them followed by a group of Sultansworn racing past Noctis to stand beside Owyne. They were led by a familiar lalafell. “Sultansworn! Put these thieves to the sword and secure the crown!” Papashan commanded decked in his own white and blue armor and, in lieu of a helmet, a small crown.  
  
“Sultansworn!? Hah! No matter! Kill them all!” The bandits attacked as ordered.  
  
“Fight for your sultana, boy! Fight for Ul'dah!” The Sultansworn charge forward at the command.  
  
“As you command, Master Papashan!” Owyne acknowledged without question. “With me, adventurer!”  
  
War cries and weapon clashes rang out as bandits and Sultansworn fought each other. A trio of lawless bowmen sniped at the shielded soldiers, exploiting the lack of ranged fighters among the Sultansworn.  
  
Unfortunately for them, Noctis wasn’t hindered by things such as ‘distance’. A shield flew, knocking out of the first bowman. Before the next bowman could look for the source of the shield, Noctis teleported to his thrown armament and drop-kicked the second bowman in the head. The last bowman managed to turn and shot at Noctis but the arrow only hit shield. Owyne cut down the last bowman, too distracted by Noctis to notice the Sultansworn flanking him. With the long range attackers taken care off, Noctis scanned the battlefield where he was needed next.  
  
Noctis found Papashan fighting and he couldn’t help but be impressed. Even with the small stature and advanced age, the lalafell easily fended off _three_ attackers simultaneously. Easily one of the more bad-ass things he had seen.  
  
“Old men shouldn't play with swords! I will cut your heart out, old man!” The bandit leader taunted as he pressed down his axe against the lalafell’s shield.  
  
Papashan paid no attention to taunts and shoved the leader backwards. “Stand your ground, Sultansworn!” the lalafell called out as he continued to defend against the assailants. Hoping to overpower the leader of the Sultansworn, lawless spellcasters rerouted towards Papashan’s location. Unfortunately for them, they were intercepted by Noctis and Owyne, easily taking down the bandits.  
  
“Meddlesome fools! You know not whom you face!” The leader of the bandits frustrated by strength of the Sultansworn and lone adventurer. _“Hearken to me, denizen of the abyss! Slay these interlopers and feast upon their souls!”_ Noctis felt the aether twist as a voidsent was summoned.  
  
“I got this!” Noctis quickly called out to Owyne. The Sultansworn understood and proceeded to assist his commander.  
  
A warp strike pushed the voidsent away from its summoner, preventing it from joining the fray. Noctis dislodged his sword and continued striking at the creature, slowly wilting away its health. While the voidsent looked similar to the one Noctis encountered before, this one was slightly stronger and tougher. A sudden shower of dark energy rained around the voidsent. A grunt escaped Noctis as solidified aether pelted him, each hit causing pain. Noctis couldn’t simply phase safely out of the way if everywhere was dangerous.  
  
Green aether coursed through his body, healing energies dulling the pain and bruises as one of the sultansworn had managed to heal Noctis with a Cure spell. Noctis resumed his attack on the voidsent, slashing at its exposed areas. It didn’t take long for the damage to the voidsent to pile up and cause it to crash into the lake-bed. It made no motion to get back up.  
  
By the time Noctis had finished of the voidsent, the rest of the bandits had been taken care of by the Sultansworn, leaving the leader for last. “Yield or be slain, thief! I will not ask again!” warned Papashan. The leader answered with a snarl and struck the lalafell with his axe. Papashan simply parried the axe with his shield and gutted the man his sword. Life left the bandit leader as his body collapsed. He was now just one of many bandit corpses lying around the Unholy Heir.  
  
“Master Papashan! But why...? How...?” Owyne asked the senior lalafell. With the battle now over, there was time to question the convenient arrival of the Sultansworn.  
  
“The General saw you sneak into the vaults, Owyne.” explained Papashan. “He suspected something was afoot and ordered us to keep an eye on you.”  
  
“The Flame General...? He ordered you to look after me?” the answer surprised and shocked Owyne. But before his question could be answer, another sultansworn came running with a message.  
  
“Master Papashan! More of them to the north!”  
  
“After them, Sultansworn─they have the crown! This lot sought only to delay us!” Papashan ordered and the rest of the Sultansworn quickly pursued the rest of the bandits. As Papashan left, Owyne turned to Noctis, either to thank him or request for his continued help. Unfortunately the words never came as a sound of splashing water unexpectedly came from opposite end the Sultansworn had already left.  
  
A man, cloaked in dark robes and a black mask, slowly walked towards the two. While the man’s face could not be seen behind the full face mask and hood, Noctis could feel his hostile intent.  
  
“I’ll take care of this.” Noctis placed himself between Owyne and the man.  
  
“I understand…” Though reluctant, Owyne was aware that Noctis understood the sultansworn had to personally retrieve the crown for closure. “Let us speak again back in the city!” It served as both a promise and expectation that Noctis would win his fight. The masked man made no motion to attack the departing Owyne, his focus completely on Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the end of the Ul'dahn arc and most of it plays out as it would have in the original game. Hopefully no one minds too much. For now it looks like some loose ends needs to be cleaned up.
> 
> Also this was posted at the same date the announcement of the canon FFXV x FFXIV collaboration. Seeing catboy Noctis definitely was a treat. Although it was announced along with some bad news in that we will not be getting the 3 other episode DLCs. Oh well... we take what we can get.


	12. Three is a Pattern

The masked man in front of Noctis simply stood at his spot despite the fact they were finally alone.   
  
“So, you’re the one from the ruins. Finally decided to show your face?” Noctis taunted the man trying to get a feel of the situation.  
  
“You may have bested the golem, but you will not fare so well this day.” the masked man immediately threatened him.  
  
Noctis materialized is sword and pointed it at the hooded figure. “Not the first person to say that.”  
  
Instead of continuing the banter, the cloaked man raised his arms and started channeling aether. Black aether danced around him while a red glyph hovered in front of his mask.  
  
_“O mournful voice of creation! Send unto me a creature of the abyss, my thrall to command, that I may smite mine enemies!”_  
  
The immediate area darkened as if night had fallen causing Noctis hesitate on interrupting the masked man’s casting. The slight pause was enough as Noctis could feel another voidsent join the fray. The masked man raised his arms as a figure rose from a dark portal on the lake-bed. It was a new voidsent, one larger and more threatening than the previous one. While this one did not bother the fly despite its visibly larger wings, it was armed with a large blade in each hand.  
  
“Your very being imperils the plan. You cannot be suffered to live.”  
  
Without any direct orders from the masked man or even a warning roar, the white voidsent immediately swung one of its swords at Noctis. He phased away from the first strike and phased again as the second strike came. This voidsent was clearly faster than the first ones he encountered. Noctis continued to dodge the voidsent’s attacks and exchanged blows with it when he could. Unfortunately, there were less openings to exploit than attacks he had to dodge. After phasing away from another slash, a fiery object impacted Noctis taking him by surprise. The fireball staggered him, leaving Noctis defenseless as the powerful the tail of the voidsent slammed into him. Noctis grunted in pain as the sharp spines of the tail scratched his skin, and judging by the fiery feeling in his veins, injected him with  poison as well.  
  
“Writhe as the venom eats its way through your veins!” Taunted the masked mage as he held another fireball in his hand. It was probably too much to ask that he let Noctis finish the voidsent first before attacking.  
  
The tail knocked Noctis across the lake bed disorienting him. He needed a place to regroup and get rid of the poison. Spotting one of the boulders in the lake, Noctis threw his weapon at the large rock and warped on top of it, giving him enough breathing room.  
  
As he regained his bearings, Noctis materialized an antidote from his inventory and channeled his magic into it. Curatives in his original world were just various sports drinks he had to augment with his magic to gain any healing properties. While Noctis discovered potions, elixirs and antidotes in this world already had their own curative effects, his magic could still increase their potency. Plus it was already habit to do so. Downing the antidote, Noctis immediately felt the burning sensation lessen.   
  
While Noctis was cleansing his wounds, the voidsent was starting to close in on his position. Noctis resummoned his sword but before he could attack the oncoming voidsent, another figure struck the creature’s legs causing it to falter in its charge and trip into the lakebed. Looks like Noctis had his own back-up now.  
  
“You certainly have a knack for getting into trouble!” Thancred commented as he regrouped at Noctis’s position.  
  
“Finally arrived on time.” ribbed Noctis.  
  
“An unwelcome guest. No matter, all shall fall before me!” threatened the masked mage. The voidsent was getting back up, though with some difficulty as its own wounds were finally taking a toll on it. As it stood up, the creature roared loudly and brandished its blades to intimidate the two. The water sent flying by the blades gave Noctis an idea.  
  
Noctis focused on his elemenacy and felt the aether gather into his hands. As his hand glowed blue, Noctis was considerate enough to warn his ally.  
  
“May want to get out of the water.”  
  
His arm shot out and lances of lightning flew from Noctis’s hand, striking the voidsent. The creature howled in pain as it was bathe in destructive electricity, the water coating it enhancing the potency of the attack. When the stream of lighting stopped, so did the voidsent’s cries as it stood unmoving. It simply collapsed into the lake bed, like a puppet cut from its strings.  
  
“Whence springs this preternatural might!? No mortal should possess such strength!” The masked man raged as the voidsent disintegrated back into aether, confirming its demise.  
  
“Fine show of arcane skill. You wouldn’t happen to have another one in you?” Thancred commented from on top the boulder, managing to follow Noctis’s advice.  
  
“If you can provide a distraction.” answered Noctis.  
  
“I suppose I will be able to provide more assistance this time.” Drawing his dagger, Thancred leapt back into the lake-bed and rushed towards the masked man.  
  
To provid some cover, Noctis gathered fire aether into his hand this time and shot his own fireball at the masked mage. Payback for the earlier attack. Unfortunately, his target merely swatted away the blatant attack with his clawed hands. While it didn’t do any damage, it was enough to prevent the masked mage from focusing on Thancred. An attack from the white-haired hyur removed the attention from Noctis who used the opportunity to close in as well.  
  
The masked mage started casting his magicks once more but a thrown sword grazed his arm as it flew past him. The pain distracted the masked mage and interrupted his spell casting. Just as the sword flew past the masked figure, the sound of displaced air signified Noctis’s teleportation as he grabbed the sword mid-flight. Noctis immediately spun around and slashed the masked mage at the back who in turn staggered forward, crying in pain. Thancred drove his knife into the mage’s chest, delivering a killing blow.  
  
“Unnngh…” The masked mage grunted as he felt the knife pierce his heart. “That the wisdom of the Paragons should be brought low...by mere mortals…” The masked man crumpled lifelessly into the lake as Thancred withdrew his weapon. Only silence remained as the enemy lay dead.  
  
“Paragons?” Thancred was the first to break the silence. “This is indeed a disturbing revelation…”  
  
“That supposed to mean anything?”  
  
“We had long suspected the involvement of the Bringers of Chaos─Ascians, to give them their true name.” Thancred elaborated for Noctis. “But we could not be sure they were responsible for the recent disturbances until now. As if the sultanate needed any more enemies…”  
  
“You know,” Thancred continued after he trailed of. “This marks the third time I've found you in the midst of trouble. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a lodestone for it!”  
  
“Wouldn’t be surprised.” Trouble had a way of finding Noctis but he also had a habit of running towards it as well.  
  
“Anyway, I'm glad I started following you around. Who knows what grand conspiracy you'll stumble upon next!?” Thancred laughed at his own joke. “I jest, I jest... Had I truly been watching your every move, I wouldn't have taken so long to intervene in your latest altercation. But all's well that ends well, eh? Our masked friend is no more, and while I very much doubt we've seen the last of his kind, his demise will likely grant us at least some respite.”  
  
It would at least lessen the chances of fighting another summoned creature for Noctis. There’s wasn’t any doubt the masked mage was the source of the last few creatures he had fought.  
  
“And on that note, I must away. Until next time.”  
  
And as suddenly Thancred had arrived to the fight, his departure was just as quick. As Noctis did not want to stay alone surrounded by various dead bodies in a lake, he too quickly left the area and headed back to Ul’dah.

 

* * *

   
  
**Scholar’s Walk**

  
After teleporting back to Ul’dah via the Aetheryte Crystal, Noctis made a beeline for the Sultansworn’s office. While still guarded by sentries, the inside of the office was devoid of other members. Most likely still retrieving the lost heirloom from the rest of the bandits. Thankfully Noctis didn’t have to wait long as he could hear rumblings from outside, signifying that a large group of people were arriving. The doors were thrown open, and leading the returning Sultansworn was Papashan, still decked in his uniform. Judging by the joyous expressions on their faces, it would seem that their retrieval of the heirloom was a success.  
  
Not at all surprised by Noctis’s presence in the office, Papashan greeted the adventurer. “Does it surprise you to see me dressed so, Noctis? I was once a Sultansworn, you know, though it's been fifteen years since I put down my sword, and took up the role of stationmaster. It is a capacity in which I am no less proud to serve, lest you doubt.” Referring to their first meeting. “Whenever Her Grace ventures outside the gates, I have the honor of protecting her person. Never before had I seen her so despondent as when news of the crown's theft reached her ears. But thanks to your valiant efforts, she is returned to her former vibrant self. You have the gratitude of every Sultansworn, Noctis.”  
  
It was good to know she was doing better now.  
  
Several Sultansworn offered their own thanks to Noctis, especially Owyne. The lad seemed to have had a great burden removed from his shoulders and was happily recounting the battle with the rest of the Sultansworn. By the way they discussed the fights, Noctis couldn’t tell which the Sultansworn were happier about, the bandits they brought to justice or actually retrieving the crown. All discussion came to a halt when the doors opened and a new group arrived.  
  
“General!”  
  
Immediately, every Sultansworn stood in attendance, leaving Noctis feeling out of place with his relaxed stance and simple clothes. Nevertheless, Noctis put forth his best dignitary stance and stood firm along the Sultansworn.  
  
A large person wearing heavy armor led the newly arrived party. He was dark skinned, face covered in multiple scars, and an authoritarian air easily identified him as the aforementioned general. Beside him was a female Elezen wearing a uniform Noctis had seen worn by others near the city’s Aetheryte Plaza. Papashan, more relaxed than anybody else in the room, easily approached the man and gave a small salute.  
  
“Papashan, when I asked you to observe the boy I did not expect you to don your armor again. But I suppose the call of the blade was too tempting to ignore?”  
  
The elder lalafell gave a small laugh. “While true, it was done for the sake of Her Highness. No true Sultansworn could bear to see Her Grace in such a state.” The two exchange knowing glances, which made Noctis assume that the general was also one of the Sultana’s allies.  
  
The two continued to discuss the events that transpired and the battles fought in order to retrieve the heirloom. The object itself, had already been returned to its place with increased guard to prevent another theft. The general congratulated the Sultansworn for fulfilling their duty including Owyne who was visibly relieved by the gesture. Of course, the attention was inevitably turned to Noctis with Papashan explaining his role in the retrieval of the lost heirloom.  
  
“If what they say is true, Ul'dah owes you a great debt.” the general thanked Noctis. “I am Raubahn Aldynn. With the consent of Her Grace, I oversee the affairs of the sultanate. Brave souls are few and far between in these times. I count my blessings when I find one.” He looked over Noctis, which wasn’t hard considering how much taller he was.  
  
“I see what you mean.” General Raubahn addressed Papashan who smiled knowingly and nodded in response. “Until then,” addressing Noctis this time. “For the sake of Her Grace, and the glory of the sultanate, may you walk in the light of the Crystal.”  
  
The general gave one last nod to the Sultansworn in the room too which they saluted in response. As the general left, the noise volume rose once more as people discussed the general’s visit. Noctis felt his job was done and bid farewell and received a final round of thanks before he was able to leave the office. Momodi would definitely want to know what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus the Ul'dahn plot has been foiled and the mysterious enemy has been defeated. With a little help from a familiar face.


	13. Royale Affair

**Quicksand (the day after)**

  
  
“Morning sleepyhead!” Momodi greeted Noctis. Her description was fairly accurate as the raven head was still rubbing sleep from his eyes as he entered the Adventurer’s Guild. He meant to greet Momodi back but had to stifle back a yawn instead. It was a sight the guild manager often saw since the newly arrived adventurer came to the city.  
  
The night’s sleep had been heavier than usual due to yesterday’s events. It was past sundown by the time Noctis had gotten back to the Quicksand. It didn't help he had to stay up late well into the night, when there were less adventurers milling about the hall. Theft and subsequent recovery of the heirloom was still a confidential matter after all. Thus, the tired adventurer had gone to bed later than normal.  He would have slept longer if it wasn’t for the pounding on his door waking him up. There was a message left for him with Momodi, one important enough he had to get to her as soon as possible.  
  
“So, what’s the important news?” Noctis sleepily asked as he sat down with his head propped up on his right hand.  
  
“A very important one, Noctis!” Momodi excitedly brought out a sealed envelope from under the desk. The design and paper did look very fancy though Noctis wasn’t very familiar with the image embedded on the seal. “This came from one of the royal aides.” the red-headed lalafell lowered her voice. “She didn’t say who it was from but I can guess. Asked for you to head to the Royal Promenade once you've decided. I was going to wait till you woke up- but you didn’t seem like you were goin’ to.”  
  
Which explained the wakeup call. Carefully opening the letter, Noctis read the contents to see who sent it to him.  
  
“Huh…” Was the only comment that escaped the letter’s recipient.  
  
“What does it say?” Momodi inquired. Curiosity making her fidget on her stool.  
  
“A request for a meeting...” Noctis showed the letter to her. “...from ‘Lady Lilira’” The lalafell gasping in shock as she carefully held the once-sealed letter.  
  
“‘Tis somethin’, Noctis!” Momodi quickly folded the letter and handed it back to him. “You mustn’t keep Her Gra- I mean, you mustn't keep a lady waitin’! Go, go!”  
  
The guildmaster’s urgency was infectious which made Noctis just as quickly get up from his seat. A thought occurred to him just before he left.  
  
“Wait. Are these clothes okay?” Referring to his adventurer’s garb. He hoped it was as he didn’t have enough money for more formal attire.  
  
“You’ve seen General Raubahn right?” For a brief moment but he did. “He may be wearin’ some armor but underneath that is simpler than what you’re wearin’.” She did have a point. “And don’t forget to be polite!” Momodi called out as he left.  
  
The advice made Noctis pause for half a step before he resumed his walk. It was the same advice his father gave him a long, long time ago.  
  


____________________________________________

  
**Royal Promenade**

  
  
After inquiring from a sultansworn guarding the Royal Promenade, Noctis was quickly ushered inside. Apparently, his arrival had been expected since the letter was sent earlier that morning. Hopefully his host wasn’t too impatient with such a late arrival. Guided through a series of banquet rooms and corridors, Noctis was brought before large double doors. He was handed off to a female hyur standing in front of them. The blonde-haired lady asked him to wait while she announced his arrival. The raven-haired adventurer suddenly felt anxious about this meeting. Lady Lilira, while a noble, would be easy to converse with but if his theory was correct…  
  
“Her Grace, will see you now.” the lady-in-waiting interrupted his thoughts. Noctis was shown in but surprisingly, the female hyur did not follow and just closed the door behind him.  
  
The room was four times larger than the inn room Noctis had been renting. The furnishings were simpler than what one would expect from a noble, leaning more to functional than extravagant. Various personal belongings littered the room such as a pair of familiar chocobo and moogle dolls. A fireplace provided both warmth and light to the room. However, aside from Noctis, there didn’t seem to be anyone else in the room. The misunderstanding was soon cleared up when a familiar voice spoke up.  
  
“They regaled me with tales of a champion amongst champions, one whose tireless service to the crown merited the highest honor we might bestow.” A rose-haired lalafell stepped out from behind a divider, wearing an intricate crown and a regal dress. “Never did it occur to me that it might be you, Sir Noctis.”  
  
Remembering he was technically just an adventurer this days, Noctis knelt before the Lady Lilira or as she was more commonly known as: Nanamo Ul Namo, Sultana of Ul’dah. The raven-haired adventurer mused on how he was now at the opposite end of a royal greeting. If his friends could see him now.  
  
“Please, there is no need to kneel.” which Noctis took as a sign he could stand up now. “Fellow royalty need not prostrate when greeting each other.”  
  
The former King of Lucis froze mid-rise as he comprehended the words of Her Majesty. Incidentally, this left him eye level with the female lalafell. Despite his seemingly stoic facade, the sultana caught on to his shock and continued speaking.  
  
“But I realize I am not familiar with your kingdom’s protocols. Should I kneel down as well?”  
  
“NO!” Noctis shouted as the sultana motioned to kneel. The flustered adventurer winced internally at his actions. His tutors, mainly Ignis, would be rolling in their graves at the royal-born’s outburst. “I mean, there is no need for that.”  
  
Any other apologies Noctis would have said were interrupted by the sudden opening of the Royal Chamber’s doors.  
  
“Your Highness!” A couple of sultansworn burst into the room, most likely drawn by the shouting. Their weapons were drawn, expecting an attack, but were only greeted by the sight of Noctis kneeling and the sultana trying hard not to smile so much.  
  
“Everything is alright.” the sultana calmly informed her guards. “You may go back to your stations.” The sultansworn looked like they wanted to argue but they were obedient to their sultana’s wishes. They bowed in respect before they left the two alone.  
  
Once the doors were firmly closed, Noctis slowly stood up from his awkward position to a hopefully more dignified one.  
  
“Forgive me, Sir Noctis,” A small laugh came from the sultana. “It is not often I am able to unbalance others. Come, please take a seat.” Her Highness guided him to a set of table and chairs. Two cups rested on the table, a courtesy for the sultana’s guest.  
  
“I apologize once more for possibly revealing a secret you wished to keep hidden.” the sultana started as they sat down. “It was in hope that by sharing my secret identity, you may be more at ease in revealing your own.” she explained. “Though I fear I look to be forcibly coercing you to do so now.”  
  
“Ah… it’s not that,” Noctis spoke up before the Nanamo could apologize again. She had done nothing wrong and it was he who had overreacted. “I just didn’t...” he trailed off not able to put it into words.  
  
“Expect to be recognized?” The sultana offered.  
  
“More like be reminded I was still royalty,” he answered melancholically. Those words carried a lot of implications that took a while for the sultana to internalize.  
  
“I am glad then...” she began. “That you are sharing this with me. If it is any solace, no one knows from which kingdom you come from. If you wish to keep hidden, I will tell no one of this.”  
  
“Appreciate it,” thanked Noctis. “How were you able to tell?” he followed up. To his knowledge, he had never mentioned anything that might have connected him to his former duties.  
  
“As you might have guessed, people here are used to dealing with royalty sneaking off.” the sultana sent him a knowing look. “It was also the way you held yourself when we spoke. It was as if I was talking to another city-state leader.” Which wasn’t too off the mark really. “Though I must tell you, if you wish to remain hidden, you might want to avoid such conspicuous circumstances. As you gained more attention, other people were quick to note your regal-like manner.”  
  
It was not like he actively sought those out, things just tended to escalate quickly.  
  
“Regardless of your status, your actions alone would still warrant an invitation. ‘Tis a shame the banquet had already passed. You would receive public recognition for your services to Ul’dah.”  
  
“That’s not necessary,” Noctis objected to the idea. “I would’ve been okay with a simple thank you note.”  
  
“Many in Ul’dah could stand to emulate your humility, Your Highness," the sultana commended.  
  
“No need for ‘Your Highness’ either,” he wasn’t even sure he still ruled a kingdom. He was ‘king’ of an invaded country and scattered people while his goal of reclaiming it back had turned into cleansing the starscourge from their world. Plus, didn’t he die too? Even if he was reborn, he was a whole other dimension over. “I don’t have any titles anymore. Just ‘Noctis’ is fine.”  
  
“Sir Noctis it is,” the sultana compromised. “If I may ask Sir Noctis, why did you choose to come to Ul’dah?”  
  
Thankfully, this was something Noctis had worked on while staying in his inn room knowing that it would be asked eventually. While he couldn’t explain the real reason he came here, as he didn’t understand it either, he could at least have a plausible story to say.  
  
“After I ‘sacrificed’ myself for my kingdom, I heard that someone I knew also ended up here. Got on the ride that ended up in Ul’dah. One thing led to another-”  
  
The next few minutes was spent regaling the royal lalafell with the events of Noctis’s stay in Ul’dah. The sultana listened eagerly and interjected with questions when the events strayed into the retrieval of the lost heirloom. It was surprisingly easy to converse with the ruler of Ul’dah once the formalities were over.  
  
A small knock on the door caught their attention to which the sultana gave permission to enter. The same lady-in-waiting that had greeted Noctis came in announcing that General Raubahn had arrived already.  
  
“Excellent timing. Please let him in.” Nanamo instructed. The female hyur opened the doors to allow the general Noctis had met yesterday to enter the room. The dark-skinned gladiator came across the sight of the two seated at the table.  
  
“Your Grace,” the general bowed to the sultana. “I apologize for intruding on your guest but you asked to see me?”.  
  
“Perfect timing, Raubahn.” Noctis noticed she spoke more cordially with the general. “Sir Noctis was just telling me about the retrieval of the stolen heirloom.”  
  
“Hm? That is story I would like to hear as well.”  
  
“It was truly a stirring tale. Despite Sir Noctis’s refusal, I believe it is proper we reward him in some form.” She beckoned the general to closer to the table. “We have received a missive from the Admiral did we not?”  
  
“Aye, Your Grace. She will soon have our reply.” answered the general as he stood beside them.  
  
“And you are also sending a letter to the Elder Seedseer as well?” the sultana asked once more to which the general nodded in affirmation.  
  
“Sir Noctis.” the sultana’s attention back to her guest. “You mentioned searching for an acquaintance. I believe you have not found them in Ul’dah yet?”  
  
“I haven’t searched much but yeah.” Noctis had even asked Momodi if any new arrivals named ‘Luna’ or ‘Lunafreya’ had arrived in the past few days before and after he had arrived. Unfortunately, no one with that named had appeared yet. “They might be somewhere else.”  
  
“Then this gift will assist in your search.” the royal lalafell cleared her throat and sat upright. “I, Nanamo Ul Namo, Sultana of Ul'dah, confer upon you permission to use the airship routes connecting the three city–states.”  
  
The mention of ‘airships’ piqued Noctis’s interest. He and his friends sometimes fantasized the Regalia spreading wings and just fly directly to Altissa. Alas, they had never managed to do so.  
  
“I also ask that you be Ul’dah’s envoy to one of the city-states and deliver our reply.” Noctis was a bit surprised by the request. It signified a great deal of trust that the royal house of Ul’dah had in him. The sultana must have sensed his shock as she continued. “Your deeds have shown the bravery and integrity that Ul’dah would be proud to have. We would be honored to be represented by such an individual. Will you do this thing for me?”  
  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll do it.” Noctis answered without hesitation.  
  
“I am truly grateful.” the sultana gave a small smile. “Once Raubahn has finished prepared the letters, please inform him of your decision.” she glanced at the general who only had to nod at the unspoken question.  
  
“With that matter decided-” the rose-haired lalafell continued as she stood from her chair. “Raubahn will escort you back outside.”  
  
It was the signal that his visit was now finished. Getting up from his own chair, Noctis followed the general as he exited the chambers.  
  
“A moment, Sir Noctis.” Nanamo had followed them just in front of her doors. The general quietly mentioned he would wait outside to give them privacy. “The parting gesture we did at the Dispatch Yard. What is it called?”  
  
“It’s called a ‘handshake’.” Noctis answered. “I guess you can call it a ‘greeting protocol’ from where I come from. It’s a sign of trust and respect.” The sultana listened meticulously to his explanation.  
  
“Then, Sir Noctis.” the sultana extended her right hand, copying the gesture from memory. He almost laughed a bit as she looked like a child asking for a helping hand instead. Thankfully, he had better control of his emotions.  
  
The raven-haired adventurer knelt down to bring himself at equal height and grasped the sultana’s hand with his own.  
  
“‘Till next time, Sir Noctis.” she started.  
  
“Until next time, Your-”  
  
“Nanamo.” the sultana interrupted. Noctis gave a small smile in understanding.  
  
“Until next time, Lady Nanamo.”  
  
Satisfied, the sultana completed the handshake and bid him farewell.  
  
It was a strange visit and a lot of unexpected things came about from it. Noctis didn’t expect that he would be recognized nor did he think he would be sharing his past so soon. At least it would stay private a little while longer.  
  
Right now, Noctis was wondering just where he had agreed to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was first time I had to write completely original dialogue for both Noctis and the person he was talking too, instead of simply replying to scripted game dialogue. It was fun and hopefully I got the tone of Nanamo just believable enough. Nanamo forming a friendship with Noctis just had to be done with how similar their backgrounds were. Especially since something needs to remind Noctis that being royalty is still a part of him, officially or not.
> 
> The handshake joke is a poke at the limited animation of FFXIV and how no one can seem to interact with each other through simple physical contact in the game. Granted there's possible proof the such gestures do exist in the world but this little bits of humor are fun to write.


	14. First Light

**Quicksand**

  
  
The visit to the sultana had gone longer that Noctis initial thought. The sun was starting to set already by the time he reached Ul’dah’s outdoors. Considering he had awoken close to lunch and was sent immediately to the sultana, he was practically starving by now. Returning to the Quicksand also allowed the him to ask  Momodi for some information he needed. Surprisingly, she didn’t bother to ask about the meeting.  
  
So here he was, sitting at one of the rare free tables, looking over the information he was given while nursing a full stomach. There was a lot written down by the guildmaster but in summary: Noctis was either heading to ‘Limsa Lominsa’ or ‘Gridania’.  
  
Limsa Lominsa was a port city located at a large island off the coast of the main land. A mentioned ‘Admiral’ ruled over the thalassocracy, which was appropriate from what Noctis could remember from his high school lessons.  
  
Gridania, on the other hand, was a forest village presided over an ‘Elder Seedseer’. Based on the rest of the descriptions, he couldn’t help but compare the place to Tenebrae.  
  
In the end, he still couldn’t decide the best place to resume his search. Limsa was a lot like Altissa where he met Luna again, while Gridania was similar to her home. Frustrated, Noctis leaned back further into his chair and stared at the ceiling. Normally, he would pray to the stars or astrals for some divine intervention, but this wasn’t his old world. He desperately needed a sign.  
  
“Where are you Luna?” Noctis whispered as he closed his eyes to think.  
  
It didn’t help as the Adventurer’s Guild was usually noisy during meal times. It didn’t help with all the risqué conversations, clattering utensils, barking dogs…  
  
Noctis quickly opened his eyes and suddenly stood up. That dog bark was  _very_  familiar.

Rapidly searching the area, Noctis came across a figure he had only seen in a dream recently.

  
“Umbra…”  
  
The black-haired dog gave another bark as if responding to his call. The former messenger dog stood clearly visible in front of the doors leading to the Ruby Road Exchange outside. Yet, no one seemed to notice the creature. As the doors opened due to an entering party, Umbra ran outside and disappeared from Noctis’s sight. He immediately bolted from his tables not even bothering to gather his belongings as they would just automatically disappear back into his inventory anyway.  
  
Outside the guild, Noctis searched and found Umbra waiting at the bottom of the Steps of Thal. He rushed towards the location, ignoring the dancing miqo’tes trying to grab his attention. The sable-furred canine ran away again as he drew close, further drawing him into the center of Ul’dah. Noctis followed inside without pause and eventually ended up at a fountain below the Royal Promenade.  
  
Umbra was near the fountain but was sitting down this time. Noctis stopped at a distance from the fountain as he didn’t want to scare the dog running away again. He approached slowly but Umbra sat still this time. Once he was close, Noctis slowly reached for the dark-haired dog and breathe a sigh of relief when he physically felt the hair and skin under his hands.  
  
“Hey boy.” Noctis happily greeted the familiar face. Umbra responded by softly barking and licking his face.  
  
Remembering what Umbra used to do for them, Noctis hopefully reached around the dog’s neck. He was disappointed when he only felt the empty cloth. It just wouldn’t be that easy.  
  
“Nice to see you boy. Thought I was the only one here.” Noctis continued petting the dog. “I remember dreaming about you. Any chance you can give me some answers?” he was pretty desperate if he was asking Umbra for help.  
  
To his surprise, Umbra barked in reply and adjusted his head until Noctis was staring into canine's eyes. An inexplicable feeling suddenly washed over Noctis as he was assaulted by a vision.  
  
 _A ship arrived at port. A white haired miqo’te bearing a familiar set tattoos around her neck. She also wore a familiar set of goggles around her neck. She was debarking the ship. Another person wearing a white robe greeted her. He couldn’t see the face due to hood up. A large staff sat on the hooded person’s back. A bark caught their attention. They turned their heads to him. A shock crossed the hooded figure’s face as she muttered a word._  
  
“Pryna?!”  
  
Noctis suddenly fell back as the vision abruptly ended. In front of him was just the fountain, Umbra no longer present. Searching around yielded nothing as there was no sight of the black-haired dog.  
  
“Woah, okay there buddy?” A passing male hyur had stumbled upon Noctis’s frantic search.  
  
“I’m fine.” he answered without looking at the concerned hyur. “Did you see a dog pass by?”  
  
“Nope. Haven’t seen any dogs pass by.”  
  
Disappointed Noctis stopped his search and finally faced the stranger that had spoken to him. He was red-haired with fair skin and dressed in the leather armor of a pugilist. Or at least what seemed to constitute as armor as Noctis could not look at the person from the waist down. In fact it was too low, he could only look the stranger in the eyes right now. No way that was an actual battle gear for fist fighters.  
  
“You don’t seem that ‘fine’.” the stranger mistaking Noctis’s discomfort with sickness. “Aha.” The stranger suddenly exclaimed while snapping his fingers. “You just had a vision, didn’t you?”  
  
“What?” The spot-on guess shocked Noctis.  
  
“I get those too.” the stranger nodded along. “You remember it? Sorry if I made you forget but you didn’t look that great then.”  
  
“Uh… Yeah. I think I remember some of it.” Noctis tried to recall the details. “I think a ship? A white-haired female miqo’te, had a set purple tattoos and wearing goggles on her neck. I’ve sworn I’ve seen them before...”  
  
“Oh? That sounds like Y’shtola.”  
  
“You know them?” What were the chances?  
  
“White top?” the stranger motioned to his torso.  
  
“Yup.” Noctis answered.  
  
“Blue pants?” pointing to his thighs.  
  
“Ye-” Noctis immediately went back to eye-level. The guy really needed to cover those up. “Yeah. Blue pants.” he repeated.  
  
“Definitely Y’shtola. Met her in Limsa. If you’re looking for her you’ll find her there.” The redhead explained.  
  
“Yeah… Thanks.” Noctis really wanted to leave the half-dressed man already. “I’ll remember that. Bye!” the dark-haired hastily bade farewell leaving the stranger alone.  
  
“Wonder if he’ll get better.” the stranger commented, oblivious to the discomfort he caused. “Better get back to those exercises. Man, they were right about how unhindered these subligars are. It’s like just wearing nothing at all!” the stranger commented out loud as he walked away.  
  


* * *

  
**Airship Landing, Ul’dah (few days later)**  
  
A surprising amount of people had come to see him off. Majority of those served as entourage to the sultana and general but a decent number of people he knew had come. From Momodi of the Adventurer's Guild to First Blade Mylla of the Gladiator's Guild to the Her Grace, Nanamo Ul Namo, majority of the people he personally knew had gathered at the Airship Landing. He felt like he was leaving home again.  
  
“Have fun in Limsa, Noctis!” Momodi was the first to pass on her best wishes. “You’ll get to see the blues of Limsa Lominsa's shimmerin' seas. It’ll be a nice change of scenery from all the desert.”  
  
“Sounds great.” Noctis smiled at the guildmaster.  
  
The rest gave their own messages as well. Mylla congratulated him on his achievements. Owyne thanked him once more. Papashan gave some sage advice about watching his back. General Raubahn reminded him to deliver the message first. Lastly, the sultana gave her own farewell.  
  
“When first we met beneath the Sultantree, I sensed there was something unusual about you. I wonder if others will feel the same…” She hinted at the secret he shared with her.  
  
“Maybe they won’t be as sharp as you, Your Highness.” Noctis cheekily replied.  
  
The sultana gave a small smile before saying good-bye. “May you always walk in the light of the Crystal, Sir Noctis.”  
  
“Attention, all passengers: the airship bound for Limsa Lominsa is about to depart. Please make your way to the boarding gate.”  
  
That was Noctis’s cue to leave. He gave one last farewell to the gathered group before boarding the airship. The airship was very different from magitek engines like night and day. The one he was seating in proved that airships could still go old-school with its blimp-like design.  
  
“Godsspeed, Noctis, godsspeed!” Momodi managed to call out from behind the departure gate. “If I'm right, they'll be singin' your praises from here to the Farreach before long.”  
  
Noctis stood near the railings as he waved good-bye. It was apparently safe enough to do so as other people were doing the same. The airship started moving and pulled out of the dock in Ul’dah. The raven-head stayed at the railing until he lost sight of the waiting platform. Taking a seat, Noctis watched as Ul’dah got further away leaving his new-found friends behind. It was a bit frightening to be once more going to a new place, without anyone with him.  
  
But this also his opportunity to find Luna. The vision pointed to this direction. Maybe this time, they would finally be reunited. With these thoughts, Noctis closed his eyes and let the cool air lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally finish Ul'dah as Noctis continues his search for Luna. And he gets help from an unexpected source. his trusty companion seemed to be with him but what happened to Umbra in the end? Umbra themselves was something that came to me when I needed a reason for Noctis to choose where to go next. Limsa was always the planned destination but he couldn't just go there on a whim. It had to fit in with Noctis's end goal, which is of course Luna. 
> 
> Speaking of which, Noctis meets a strange new person who 'helpfully' pointed him in the right direction. You'll see what I meant by 'helpful'.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting as I'm apparently not posting in mainstream sites.


End file.
